


looks can be deceiving.

by hazzystyles_loubeartomlinson, thetommotomyhaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin and original character, Calum Hood and original character, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fluff, Little Space, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Riding, Screaming, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Therapy, Toplouis, bottomHarry, cheating?, face fucking, topaustin - Freeform, topwilliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzystyles_loubeartomlinson/pseuds/hazzystyles_loubeartomlinson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetommotomyhaz/pseuds/thetommotomyhaz
Summary: The characters are from the story called romance or bromanceIm not really good at these im sorry yall.This story won't be finished for awhile because my friend and I are writing and we are both really stressed with school and we both need to pass and get good grades for school.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson/William Tomlinson/Austin Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, A few things before you read this.
> 
> 1\. I am sorry if any of the facts about sex(lol) are confusing or wrong.  
> 2\. I hope there aren't any incorrect spelled words  
> 3\. If you don't like smut, don't read this.  
> 4\. Don't like larry? Don't skip to the end and send hate.
> 
> This story contains a foursome scene.

Willam comes home after a difficult therapy session. He already had a difficult day at work, he had coffee spilt on him, his printer stopped working, his assistant was incompetent, nobody was listening to him, yet he was CEO, and he lost a good deal. It wasn’t a good day for him, and on top of all that, his therapy session was shit. William was so damn stressed, and sometimes he just needed to relax, he NEEDED to go under, but he couldn’t because of the decision his brothers and himself made. They have Harry to take care of now . He wasn’t angry at Harry, no never. He loved taking care of Harry, but sometimes he just wanted to let loose and be taken care of. That was the reason behind the sessions. He went to therapy to talk about his issues and how he’s feeling because of it. He wasn’t in the greatest state of mind. The thought of letting go is always on his mind. He delayed doing it, because he knew it was dangerous to do it without his brothers. The thought of Harry ever finding him that way horrified him. Harry would probably think that he was less of a dom, and would that he couldn’t take care of Harry properly, which is entirely untrue, but made sense in William’s mind. William also felt left out, seeing as he always had to work, leaving early from home for meetings, and staying in his office under a pile of papers until late at night, sometimes so late that we would fall asleep there. Even when he got off early, he would go to see his therapist.

. Willam was still in work clothing, glasses perched high on the bridge of his nose, and shoes still on, and his tie wasn’t loosened when the boys got back laughing about something Harry or Louis must’ve said. They walk into the foyer, their laughter stopping when they see William still working and looking stressed as hell. He had bags and dark circles under his eyes, his face was pale, and his hair was slightly tousled, like he was pulling at it, which he does when he’s stressed or worried. 

“Hey Will, why are you still in your work clothes?” The middle triplet, Austin, asks, looking at his younger brother worriedly. 

“Oh I just got home, about 10 minutes ago, I was in a meeting.” William says. Making an excuse. The boys know damn well, that he doesn’t schedule anything past five, because he’s respectful of his employees, and their families, and he doesn’t like it when they stay late to work.

“You've been having a lot of meetings lately,” Harry says, suspicious of William’s whereabouts.

“Yeah, I’ve been working a lot more, we have Five Seconds of Summer coming on our label, the one with Leila’s husband, Ashton, and it’s a big transition for all of us, especially with a band that big and successful.” Willam says looking back at his computer.

“Yeah, okay, and I’m as straight as a ruler” Harry sasses, rolling his eyes. William just looked up at him and sighed. He didn’t have the energy to get into all this right now. He grabbed his things off the tabletop, and walked upstairs and into his office to finish his work. The boys look at each other worried that they are losing William. The three of them walk into the kitchen, the two brothers sitting down as Harry starts making a salad. The three were quiet until Harry spoke up.

“Do you guys think he’s lying?” Harry asks the brothers as he turns around, and leans against the counter. 

“He’s definitely not telling the truth” Louis states.

“So what do you think he’s doing? Austin asks. “Do you think he’s cheating? He’s been slowly distancing himself from us for a while now.” Austin replies to his own statement. 

“Am I not good enough?” Harry whispers, looking down, ashamed, tearing up. The brothers instantly get up and engulf Harry in a big hug. 

“No, baby, you’re absolutely perfect, William’s just being an asshole, there’s nothing wrong with you” Louis says, rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s back. Louis and Austin look at each other, silently agreeing to have a “little chat” with their dearest brother.

“Thank you” Harry says, pulling away from the hug and kissing them both softly on their cheeks. The small kiss makes Austin blush. 

“Okay, I’m going to go see if Willam wants to come down and eat with us,” Louis says, making his way towards the stairs. He gets to William’s office, and opens the door.

“Hey Will--“ Louis says, but stops when he sees William asleep, with his hand holding up his head. Louis walks closer to William, and notices fresh tear tracks on the youngest triplet’s face, making him frown. He sighs, not thinking too much about it, and leaves the office and walks back downstairs. Once he gets downstairs he sees Harry on Austin’s lap, having a heated make out session, making the oldest triplet smirk, forgetting all about William. He quietly walks over to Harry, putting a finger over his mouth and staring at Austin, silently telling him to stay quiet. The middle triplet gets the memo and focuses his attention back to their little sub. Louis comes up behind Harry, mouthing at the sweet spot on his neck, making Harry moan into Austin’s mouth, which gives him the chonce to slip his tongue into his mouth, enjoying their little moment. 

Willam wakes up, from his nap, with a stiff and achy neck, groaning at the pain. He gets up from his desk chair, deciding to go downstairs and get some pills for pain. As he nears the end of the stairs, he sees the three of them caught up in a heated moment. He decides to go back up the stairs, thinking that they probably don’t want him there, he gets halfway up the stairs when he hears it. “Daddies” Harry moans loudly, William starts walking up the stairs quicker with thoughts and images of him being in that same position years ago, when he used to be in the middle, when he used to moan daddies. He makes his way to his office, deciding that he’ll just work, and try to forget about it all. He sits back down at his desk, trying to work on his projects, but his eyes keep slipping shut, and finally he lets exhaustion take over, falling asleep on his desk for the second time that day.

William wakes up to a sharp pain in his cheek. He groans as he lifts his head from the chair, putting a hand over his recently slapped cheek. He looks up, and sees a fuming Louis to his right, and Austin looking just as angry in front of him.

“Ow, What the hell was that for?!” William yells at Louis, not caring if he wakes Harry; his office was soundproof anyways. 

“What the hell is wrong with you Will? You’re coming in late, you’re not talking to us, and you distant as fuck. And don’t you dare say that it’s just work.” Louis says, glaring angrily at his younger brother.

“As if you care” Will grumbles, looking down at his shoes. The youngest triplet feels another slap, and gets fed up. He quickly gets up and pushes his brother up against the bookshelf, a few of the books falling off from the impact. 

“Don’t fucking touch me again” William seethes, looking angrily at Louis. Louis ,pushes his brother off of him, moving Will backwards, hitting a chair and tripping, sending him onto the floor. William looks up at him sadly, as he sees his brother walk towards him, but before Louis can lay a hand on him, Austin walks in between them.

“No, this is not how we are going to fix this,” he says, looking between his younger and older brothers. William gets up off the floor, shrugging his shoulders inwards to make himself seem smaller.

“Sorry” he whispers out, barely audible to his two older brothers, tearing up a little. His brothers look at him confused. William was never one to say sorry during an argument. And he definitely wasn’t one to nearly cry during one either. Louis and Austin walk up to him concerned, putting their hands on either one of his shoulders. 

“Are you okay love?” Louis asks, seriously concerned as to why his baby brother was acting this way. Will doesn’t look at him, turning his  
head, and looking down at the floor.

“Hey, look at me” Louis says softly, pulling at William’s chin slightly, making him look at his brother. Louis smiles lightly when he sees Willam’s face, but still seems concerned as his eyes are still watery. 

“What’s wrong darling?” Louis asks quietly, staring at Will’s face. The brother opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it as his pent up tears start to fall. 

“Nothing. I’m fine” William says as he moves away from Louis’ grip and pushes Austin’s hand off his shoulder. He turns away from them, wiping the tears from his face before turning back to them.

“I’ll be sleeping alone tonight.” William states, his face back to a cold stare, and walks away from his brothers. “I don’t want to bother you with my problems” he mumbles as he walks out of the room, thinking that his brothers didn’t hear him. They did. Austin calls out for him, but William has already closed the door, so he couldn’t hear him. 

William walks into his room, for the first time in a while. It was uncomfortably clean, but it was better than sleeping with his brothers and Harry. He doesn’t want to make their lives more problematic with his problems. They don’t deserve that. William cries himself to sleep, still in his suit. While William falls asleep, his brothers are still in his office, chatting about what happened and their brother’s behavior.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis and Austin wake up extra early the next morning, hoping to catch William before he leaves for work. As Louis tries to get out of Harry’s hold, he accidentally wakes the young boy up, watching as his eyes flutter open. 

“Lou?” Harry rasps out, voice soft yet slightly gravelly, from sleep.

“Hey, go back to sleep, love. It’s still early. We’ll be right back okay darling?” Harry hums at Louis’ response, but he realizes that one of the brothers wasn't there in bed with him.

“Where’s Liam?” Harry asks, referring to Willam who wasn’t there. 

“Uhh, he didn’t sleep with us last night, he needed a break.” Austin says, looking a little sad.

“A break? What are you two on about?” Harry asks, concerned about the youngest brother.

“It’s fine, baby, just go back to sleep, he’ll be here tonight. It’s okay. Now get some rest.” Louis says. With that, Harry closes his eyes, hoping to wake up to all three of his boyfriends.

“Okay, nighty-night, I love you.” He says, as he pushes his thumb into his mouth, sucking softly. The two brothers coo softly at him, smiling fondly at how cute he looked. Louis took out his phone, quickly snapping a photo of their beautiful boyfriend.

The two brothers hurry down the stairs, as they took more time than had anticipated. They catch Will in the kitchen, making himself some tea. Austin walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his youngest brother's waist, feeling the way he tensed up.

“Hey babe, it’s only me” Austin whispered into Willam’s ear, lightly chuckling, then giving him a small love bite just below his ear, nibbling softly, whimpering at the sensation, and relaxing into his embrace.

“Hi” Louis says, as he comes up in front of Will, grabbing his hips and pulling him a little closer, before latching his lips onto his neck, sucking on his sweet spot. Willam felt content. He was in between his two brothers, getting all the attention he craved. He was in the middle. They were only focused on him. The thought of that made his head get a little fuzzy, and he slowly feels himself slipping into his favorite headspace. He feels himself getting hard, as he chases after that delicious feeling of friction and he ruts against Louis thigh. Louis, feels what William is doing, and smirks against his neck, slowly moving his hands towards his ass, then suddenly grabs at Willam’s cheeks, squeezing harshly. The youngest brother gasps at the sensation, and whines out a quiet oh daddy. Willam doesn’t realize what he’s said until both his brothers freeze. His eyes snap open in realization, his body tensing up once again. Louis and Austin both move their lips off of his neck. 

“Baby-“ Austin starts, but he gets cut off by an embarrassed and shameful William.

“I-I-I’m s-sor-ry, I- I d-di-didn’t m-mean it. I-I’m s-so s-s-so-rry. God you guys must hate me now.” William stuttered, whispering the last part to himself. Not realizing once again that his brothers can hear him. He nudges both of his brothers off of him, and flees from the house before either one of them could respond. 

Once William got to work, he realized that he forgot his bag, but decided to just work on the files he had here. It was almost lunchtime, but he didn’t feel like taking a break. He was walking to the copier room, to go get the copied reports for his meeting he had later during the day, when he overheard two of his employees, talking shit about his relationship.

“God I just don’t get the fascination with the twink. He’s so young, and we all know he doesn’t actually love them. He’s in it for the money, and probably mind blowing sex, Harry’s using them”

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE TALKING ABOUT??? HUH??” The two employees look at William, petrified.

“Well?! I’m waiting!” William said sassily.

“W-we were talking about your relationship s-sir” The scared employee, Ryan, says.

“And what about my relationship?” He says as he said as he walked closer to them, a cold glare and a red angry face adorning his features.”

“How gross your relationship is” the other employee, Karen, says.

“MY FUCKING RELATIONSHIP ISNT ANY OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS. SINCE YOU TWO SEEM TO HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH KEEPING YOUR MOUTHS SHUT, AND KEEPING YOUR NOSES OUT OF MY PRIVATE LIFE, I WANT YOU GONE. NOW. YOU’RE BOTH FIRED AND I WILL RUIN YOUR REPUTATIONS. GOOD LUCK FINDING A JOB. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!.”

Neither of the employees moved, too shell  
shocked by what just happened.

“NOW!!!” William roared. The two employees quickly gathered their shit off their desks and ran.

“IF ANYONE OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY PRIVATE RELATIONSHIP, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO FIRE YOU!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!” William yells.

There was a round of collective “yes sirs” coming from everyone in the office.

“NOW GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK” William yells, storming away to his office, slamming the door closed. What William didn’t notice was that his boyfriends were there.   
The entire time. They had seen all of it, and they had never seen him so angry before.   
They came in to bring William his work bag and some lunch, guessing that he skipped it because he works so hard, but they didn’t expect to come face to face with William yelling at his employees. 

Harry, Austin, and Louis walked towards William’s office, getting stares from everyone. As they opened the door, they were met with William’s anger.

“Maura, I swear to god I will fire you, I told you to leave me alo- oh” William says, his face and tone softening, when he sees his boys in his doorway, not his annoying assistant who walks into his office every 20 seconds for no reason.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” He asks, happy that they were here.

“Umm, we brought you food” Harry says quietly, holding out a bag of McDonald’s, looking down at the floor shyly. Willam smiles at the boy, getting up and out of his chair. 

“Thank you,” he says, taking the bag out of the boys hands, and bringing him in for a hug.

“What’s got you all flustered baby?” William whispered into Harry’s ear, chuckling softly as Harry whines at the question.

“I-I, you yelling is k-kinda h-hot” the 18 year old whispers back, hiding his flushed face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. Willam hums at the confession, slightly moving Harry’s head out of his neck to give him a sweet kiss.

“I love you” Willam mumbles against Harry’s lips.

“I love you too,” Harry says back. William looks up at his brothers and smiles at them.   
They walk over to their embrace, giving William a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you” Austin says, smiling at his younger brother. William blushes slightly, smiling.

“I would stand up for you guys any day, I love you all so much” William says proudly.

Suddenly William’s personal phone, which is only used for family and close friends, rings. Louis catches a look at the caller ID, and frowns, because none of the boys know anyone named Camryn Hood. 

“Oh, sorry, I have to take this, it’s important, I’ll be right back.” William stands in the far corner of his office, and answers the call. 

“Hey, Cam”

“Hey Will, just wondering if you were still coming over later today?” Camryn asks over the phone.

“Yeah, I have one more meeting, and then I’ll be coming over” Willam states into the phone

“Okay, see you soon! Bye!” Cam says back.

“Okay, see you soon, love.” Will says into the receiver, hanging up right after.

“Who was that?” Louis asks, with a glare.

“Oh no one” William replies, not wanting to talk about him going to therapy, it’s for weak people. Or, that’s what he thinks.

“Are you ch-“ Harry begins to say, but gets cut off by the door opening.

“Damn it Maura, I told you to knock!!” William says, aggravated. 

“S-sorry, s-sir but you t-told me to t-t-tell you when you had to get to your meeting.” Maura says back. Willam sighs and rubs his temples, he is absolutely done with this day.

“Okay, just- I’ll be there in a minute.” William says, watching Maura close the door. 

“Sorry boys, I’ve got to go. I have to get going. I’ll see you at home later, thank you for the food though” Willam says, even though he probably won’t be eating it. William goes to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, but is rejected when Harry flinches away.

“Don't touch me” Harry hisses, leaning away from Will and into Louis. William looks at the three of them like a wounded puppy. He was hurt by the way they were acting, and they didn’t even think to evaluate his emotions.

“I-I- I have to go now. Umm, I’ll see you” William stutters rushing out of the room. He walks into the meeting room, where 5SOS is sitting, along with their management team, and a group of lawyers. 

“Hello everyone, sorry I’m late, I had some work to finish up. Now that we are all here, we can get started in contract negotiations” William says, he was pretty lenient with their requests, he wants the artists to be themselves, and he doesn’t believe in manipulating them, blackmailing, or changing their social image for the worse, like Modest! Management does. He planned that by the end of the meeting, he would get the band out of their clutches, and give them a better management team at Tomlinson Records. The boys had to keep their relationships completely private, and were forced to have beards. He wanted to fix that, and especially since his best friend was Ashton’s wife. It was taking a toll on both of them, not being able to be together all the time. 

The two brothers and Harry were still at William’s building. They were waiting for the youngest triplet to leave, and figure out where he was going and what he was doing. They were sitting in their car in the parking garage. Once they saw William hop into his Range Rover and pull out of the garage, the rest of the boys quickly pulled out behind him, traveling a safe distance away from William, just to be sure he wouldn’t catch on to them. They all pull up to a small building, and they watch as Willam walks into the building, and see that he walks up to a girl, and is ushered into a room. They decide to wait until he comes back out. They wait for an excruciatingly long hour, until they finally see him walk out. His face was flushed, his hair looked like it had been pulled in every direction, his suit was wrinkled. It looks like he just had sex, and of course the boys assumed that he did. They were furious but also hurt. How could William do this? The triplets have been together since they were fifteen, and they all loved Harry immensely, or, they thought they all did.

“That fucking asshole” Harry seethes with tears in his eyes. “I hate him” Harry hoarsely whispers. “I HATE him,” he says again, but louder. “I love you guys, but I’m done with him. He cheated on us. He made me feel like I wasn’t enough. I can’t be with him.” Harry says. The two brothers worry about that. Will Harry leave all of them? The oldest of the triplets share a worried look that Harry notices. “Don’t worry. I’m not leaving you. I want to stay with you two, if you still want me, but not William. I can’t.” The young sub says, looking at his two boyfriends. 

“Of course we still want you Harry, but let’s just go home and talk about this. Okay? I know it looks like he cheated but maybe he didn’t. Maybe…” Austin says, but trails off towards the end. Louis just scoffs and starts up the car again.

At home, William is sitting down with his best friend Leila, who came to the house shortly after William arrived. She wanted to thank him for helping her and Ashton out of that horrible situation, and saving their relationship. They were in the living room, drinking tea.

“Thank you William, again, thank you so much, you saved me and Ashton. You are an angel.” Leila gushes, happy that her and Ashton were free. 

“It’s really no problem. All the boys deserved to be free, and you deserved to be happy with Ashton, and let the world know. What Modest! Management does is disgusting, and I couldn’t just let them be manipulated for another 5 years.” William said, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Still, thank you. It means a lot to me. Now, how are you and the boys?” Leila asks, changing the subject.

“Well, it’s, umm, okay?” William says, unsure of how to answer. Leila furrows her eyebrows at that, wanting to know what was causing the trouble.

“What’s going on, love? Sex isn’t as great as you thought it would be?” Leila says, smirking slightly. William chuckles lightly at that.

“The sex isn’t happening” William replies dryly. “I haven’t had sex with them in three months. I’m sure that they get it on without me, Harry has been limping too much to say that they haven’t, but…” William trails off.

“But what?” Leila asks.

“But I want to be the one limping. I wanna sub sometimes.” William says quietly, slightly ashamed of himself. It wasn’t normal for such a dominant person to want to sub, but, here we are.

“Oh, William. It’s fine. You wanna let go. Babe you are a switch, this is how you are and it’s okay. You wanna be taken care of. It’s completely fine. You have a stressful life and an even more stressful job. You want to be able to have some sort of relief from that. And that’s fine. That doesn’t make you incapable of taking care of Harry, it doesn’t make you weaker, and it certainly doesn’t make you a bad dom.” Leila says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him in for a hug. Willam sniffles, and lets himself cry on Leila’s shoulder. He knew all of that, his therapist even told him that, but to hear it from someone who has known him for so long, and cares for him so much is just too much. He breaks down in Leila’s arms, crying out all of his pent up emotions, he feels slightly embarrassed, doms shouldn’t cry, they should be strong and take care of their sub’s needs. It was a sign of weakness if a dom cried, at least, that’s what his stepfather taught him. William tried to pull away from Leila, because he needed to “man up”, but Leila wouldn’t let him.

“It’s okay darling, just let it all out” Leila said soothingly , running her hand up and down his back comfortingly.

“I just wanna sub” Willam cries out brokenly into Leila’s arms, sobbing harder than he ever has.

The two older triplets and their sub walk up to the front door, unlocking it slowly, ready to confront William. The brothers walk in first, with Harry behind the, busy on his phone, distracting him from the outside world. Harry didn’t register Willam crying, and he certainly didn’t register what he said in the middle of his sobs. But the brothers weren’t distracted. They could hear it all. 

“I just wanna sub” they hear from the living room. They hear Willam crying and talking to someone, about something they thought he left behind.

“I just wanna feel important again. I wanna feel loved” they hear William whimper. 

“Oh love, you are loved, you are important, but sometimes people lose sight of what’s important, and you just have to talk to them. They love you, they always have, always will.” Leila says, trying to comfort her best friend.

Harry snaps out of his little bubble, suddenly remembering how angry he was. He barges into the living room before the other brothers can stop him. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” Harry asks, looking at Leila with disgust. “Get your grimy hands off of my ex- boyfriend”. Harry seethes. Both Leila and William both snap up at that.

“What?” William says, utterly confused. “What are you talking about?” he continues.  
Before Harry can answer, the other two brothers walk into the living room. 

“Leila? What are you doing here?” Louis asks

“You know this bitch?!” Harry replies incredulously. 

“Excuse you, you little shit. Listen here, he may love you, but I’ve known this man longer that you have.” Leila replies sassily. Harry scoffs at that.

“Oh honey, I’ve known him for a year. How long have you known him for? A few weeks?” Harry replies with just as much sass.

“Nah, twinkle-toes, I've known this guy for twenty four fucking years.” Leila says. Making Willam laugh and Harry gape at her confession.

“Close your mouth, you might attract flies.” Leila snaps back. She turns to William telling him to call her later. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have my daddy’s dick to bounce on. Bye bitches” Leila says, as she picks up her phone and walks out of the house. The triplets laugh at her choice of words, while Harry just stands there with a shocked and red face.

“Who the hell was that” Harry asks, glaring at William.

“That was my best friend, Leila. I think you two got off on the wrong foot, but if you get to know her, you’ll like her” Willam says, trying to ease the tension.

“Was the other girl your “best friend” too?” Harry shoots back angrily. William looks at the three of them confused, until Austin speaks up.

“We saw you at that building, talking to a woman that you then spent an hour with, then you came out looking like sex” Austin growls, angry that his brother pretended like it was nothing.

“Well, since I’m now your “ex- boyfriend” why do you care?” William asks standing up against Austin. “WE care because YOU cheated on us and Harry and now he doesn’t want you anymore! We have been together for YEARS! What the fuck is wrong with you??? Louis yells “What the hell?? I have NEVER cheated on you guys!!! Do you guys literally hate me that much to assume something like that?? William yells back 

“YOU wouldn’t tell us anything! We had to make assumptions, you didn’t tell where you were late at night and you sure as hell didn’t tell us you wanted to sub again!! What the hell were we supposed to do!?” Louis yells, done with all this not telling anyone anything bullshit.

“What? You- I- you sub?” Harry asks dumbfounded. 

“You weren’t supposed to find out, I was supposed to be handling this.” William says, looking at the ground ashamed.

“By what? Going to someone else to put you under? Going under by yourself?! That’s dangerous Will and you know it!” Austin exclaims, worries and angered by his baby brother's actions. 

“No! No! I wasn’t supposed to be like this. I’m a dom, why the fuck would I want to go under? And that “woman that I cheated with” She’s my therapist. I’ve been seeing her for a few months. She tells me that it's okay to want to go under, to want to be taken care of, but I can’t believe her! I can’t believe that I, a dom, is allowed to feel this way! And if I can’t believe a trained professional then how the hell am I supposed to tell you, and think that everything is going to be okay?!” William fumes, angered by his brother’s and Harry’s irrationality. The three boys look stunned by William’s confession, and ashamed that they assumed the worst, and didn’t even notice he was struggling.

“Why didn’t you tell us? We could have been there for you” Louis says, feeling bad for not being there for his brother.

“We agreed that I couldn’t sub anymore, what would've you done I’d told you I wanted to go under? Laugh and say no?? I need to take care of you guys! Anyways, it’s not like you guys want me to be a part of this relationship anymore. You don’t include me in anything, you guys are doing things without me. I feel unwanted. I may have been distant, but that’s only because you guys created that distance from me. Not the other way around. I just didn’t make the effort to get closer, and I understand my mistake. But I couldn't come to you guys. I’m weak. I go to fucking therapy for god’s sakes. I am a fucking switch.” William said while laughing nervously then saying the last part like it was poison.

“NO. You are NOT weak. You are so strong. Going to therapy isn’t weak. It’s strong. You are accepting help, which most people can’t. You are strong minded. The devil in your brain is whispering your name, that you’re not worth it, that you aren’t enough. You are. you are more than enough. I love you, Austin loves you, and Harry loves you. We are here for you, and we are sorry we weren’t before. We’re sorry we didn’t realize. But you have to talk to us so we know how to help you. You can’t let it get this far babe.” Louis said truthfully. He walks over to William giving him a giant hug. William wraps his arms around his brother, moving his head into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“We’ve got you love.” Louis says into William’s ear, and then he breaks. He cries hard into Louis’ shoulder, shaking with the sobs that wrack through him. William tries to move away from him, but Louis pulls him back into his arms.

“You’re not getting away from me, not this time babe” Louis says, squeezing his arms around his brother tighter.

“Okay” William whispers, his voice cracking slightly. Austin comes from behind and hugs Willam just as hard as Louis

“Does Harry hate me?” William asks quietly, sniffling into Louis' neck. 

“No, no, he doesn’t hate you,” Austin says from behind William. “I think he just needs a minute with you” Austin continues. 

“Where is he?” William asks, leaving the embrace to look for his baby. “He is right behind us, love on the couch, we’ll give you some time. Okay darling?” Louis says, looking at William in the eyes, lightly caressing his cheek. William nods, and Louis gives him a sweet kiss. Austin walks over to Harry and whispers something to him making Harry nod and look up at Louis and William. The older brothers walk into the kitchen to give the others some space to talk.

“Haz-” Will-” they both start accidentally interrupting each other.

“No...Harry let me speak first.” William says as he goes over to the couch and sits next to him.

“So, I know you don’t know this, but I used to sub for my brothers before you came along. Now I didn’t do it all the time. I’m still a dom but I am also a switch. When Louis, Austin and I were 13 we got our government identification. They got only dominants and I got a switch. I did it because my life is pretty stressful, and as you know, subbing just.. makes you let go. I needed that sometimes. I’m still a capable dom, I can still take care of you perfectly, I promise. I just-I guess I just sometimes get overwhelmed, and sometimes I just want to sub, but if you aren’t comfortable with that, then I’ll try my best to not want that. I just want to let you know how sorry I am for making you think I was cheating on you, I love you so fucking much. I always love because it’s always been you, and it always will be. I love you. We all love you. And I’m so sorry for hurting you, Harry, I’m so sorry baby..” William confesses, getting closer to Harry, giving him a hug.

Harry leans into William, placing his lips onto Will’s. He kisses him passionately, showing how much he loves, appreciates and cares for William.

As the kiss gets more heated, William pulls Harry Into his lap so he can kiss him harder. Neither Harry nor William realized that Louis and Austin walked back into the room smiling seeing the two of them interacting again.

“Liam” Harry pants, pulling away from the youngest triplet

“Noooooo come back… I want more kissy’s” William pouts Harry chuckles at that, smiling lovingly at his boy.

“Li, give me a moment I need to tell you something” Harry says, cupping his face in his hands.

“What do you want to say, love? Hmm?” William asks as he mouths at his neck, and runs his hands up and down his thighs. 

“I-I- I’m okay with it Liam. I’m okay with you subbing.” Harry stutters, “I want you to be happy and if you need to sub every once in a while then I accept that. I sometimes need to go under too so I understand how you feel.” Harry says confidently, sure of his response. “I-I also think it’s h-hot” Harry mumbles as he ruts down on William’s groin, making both of them moan softly. “Hot huh? You find your dom getting all needy and desperate hot?” William smirks against his neck where he has been giving Harry multiple love bites. “Uhhhh” Harry moans rutting down hard against William hardening dick

“ I forgot how hot you sound princess” William says into Harry's ear making him moan at the pet name. “Will” he whimpers. “I’m here baby it’s okay.”

“Well you guys talked it out then” Louis says with a smirk scaring the two kissing on the couch. They quickly pull away from each other with red faces. “I- I think we are good right Li?” Harry says as he looks at William for a clarification. “Yes we are perfect now” The youngest brother says with a big smile. Harry kisses William’s nose making him giggle. “I love you” Harry whispers “I love you so much more” William whispered back


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning, and William woke up at 5:39 in the morning, even though he didn’t need to; he doesn’t work on the weekends unless it’s an emergency. William tries to untangle himself from the mess of limbs, not wanting to wake anyone, but ends up waking Harry, watching as he grumbles into his pillow, rubbing his eyes with his fists, slowly opening his eyes. 

“Why are you awake at this ungodly hour Li? And on a weekend too?” Harry says, his voice raspy from sleep. 

“Sorry, love, I’m used to waking up this early, but it’s nice to wake up next to all of you again. “ William smiles, booping his nose, making him accidentally giggle out loud, making the other two brothers wake up. William doesn’t notice his older brother’s waking up, and jabs at Harry’s sides, tickling him, making him giggle harder.

“L-L-Li-am st-st-op” Harry says between giggles. William just laughs back at him pulling him closer now tickling his tummy. 

The other brothers now wide awake, smiling fondly at Harry and William, happy that they were back to being all cute and interacting with each other. They were happy that they all slept in the same bed together. “Kissy?” William asks with a small pout. 

“Of course babe” Harry says, smiling into the kiss. He gives him a passionate kiss, his happy emotions flowing into William’s mouth. 

“Good morning to you too, love.” Louis says, his fond face now permanently etched on his face. He was just so happy. William and Harry pull apart, smiling at the two brothers. Harry suddenly jumps on Louis and Austin, attacking them with wet kisses and cuddles. 

William gets out of bed then, he wants to join in on the fun, to give kisses and cuddles to Lou and Austin, but he feels like he shouldn’t, even though the boys would be okay with it, he’s just insecure.. 

“Will, babe where are you going?” Austin asks when he noticed that he stood up from the bed and was now changing. “Uh I um- I’m going to the gym.” Will says shyly. 

“Oh, I can join you if you want. I probably need to get back in shape, I’ve been lazing around ever since the season ended.” Austin says. He plays football professionally for the Doncaster Rovers. 

“Oh no, it’s fine, you guys get some sleep. I know you’re not used to being up this early, so get some rest. We can all play some footie later,” I don’t want to bother the boys and their peace.  
He thought to himself 

“You don’t bother us darling, we want you here, love” Louis says looking intently, worried that his younger brother is still insecure about him being wanted.

“I-I got to go now” William mumbles, rushing out of the room.

William was just finishing up in the gym, after taking off his boxing gloves. He checks his phone, not noticing he has been down in the gym for a little over 4 hours. He walks up the stairs, seeing black dots cloud his vision, but doesn’t think much of it, and tries to blink them away. He walks into the kitchen, sweaty and shirtless. Harry turns towards him as he makes his way to the counter, eyes bulging out of his sockets, because holy shit, he was daddy. Holy shit William is a fucking daddy. Harry thought to himself.

“Wow, long workout huh?” Austin says, glancing at the clock, then looking back at William.

“Yeah mhmm” William says, breathless. Austin notices how exhausted he looks, and how hard he is gripping the counter he’s leaning against.

“You okay babe?” Austin asks, concerned. William didn’t look very well.

“Hmmmm” William groans, slightly nodding his head. He tries to stand up straight, wanting to take a shower, but stumbles instead bumping into the fridge, then stumbles into a chair, trying to grab onto it to stabilize himself, but misses, and nearly falls backwards and into the floor, but Austin catches him before he can. Louis and Harry turn at the sound of the ruckus. They are met with the sight of William looking dehydrated and pale, slumped into Austin’s arm ”water?” William mumbles lolling his head to the side, resting it on Austin’s bicep. Harry quickly turns off the stove and runs to the fridge to get some water for his boy. Austin places his back against the wall and sits on the floor, pulling William’s body into his lap. Harry brings the water, along with a straw, to Austin, who takes it gratefully. Louis sits opposite to Austin, facing William, while Harry takes a seat next to them, quickly passing the water to Louis.

“Hey, darling, I’m going to need you to lift your head for me, can you do that, Love?“ Louis asked softly 

“Mmmm hmm” William agrees, and he tries to lift his head, but can’t. “Can”t” Will cries angry at himself for not being able to do such a simple thing, and not being able to take care of himself. He hasn’t eaten two days. He ate breakfast Wednesday morning, which was just a piece of avocado toast, solely to spite Louis, but he neglected to eat since then. He felt like shit, and he probably looked like it too.

“Help” William says hoarsely, wanting to drink the water. 

“It’s okay love, you’re doing so well” Louis says as he gently lifts the youngest triplet’s head, guiding the straw to his mouth. Will, drinks the entire glass of water. 

“Sleep” William mumbles, not being able to get more than one word out. William makes grabby hands in the air, wanting to be picked up. Louis chuckles at his actions, and picks him up, as William wraps his legs around his waist, and secures his arms around Louis’ neck, placing his head on his shoulder. Louis walks into the living room and puts Will down on the couch, covering him with a crocheted blanket that Harry made. “Thank you daddy” William whispers before he slips his thumb into his mouth, lightly sucking. Louis coos and chuckles at that, giving William a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you darling” Louis whispers against his head.

“Love you too daddy” He mumbles back before drifting off into sleep.

Louis walks back into the kitchen with a giant grin on his face. He loved his brother and how cute he was.

“What’s got you smiling so big?” Austin asks, smiling back at him. 

“Oh, nothing, I’m just happy love.” Louis says giving him a small kiss to his temple.

Willam wakes up in his living room, feeling a hand run through his hair. He looks up, seeing Louis already looking down at him. Will flushes, remembering what he called him before he fell asleep. 

“Hi baby, are you feeling better?” Louis says softly, not wanting to startle him.

“Mmmm, yeah, much better daddy.” William says relishing in the way His oldest brother was taking care of him. He sits up slowly, and crawls into Louis’ lap, burying his face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

“That’s good baby, you wanna eat now? Hmm?” Louis asks, wanting to take care of his boy. Louis carries William to the kitchen, setting him on a chair. He moves the food they already made in front of William, then sits next to him. 

“It’s really good daddy, thank you” William says, with a smile, wanting Louis to know that it was appreciated.

“Anything for you my love, but you should be thanking Harry later, you know as well as I that I can’t cook” Louis says chuckling lightly. 

Once William finishes, they put away the dishes, making their way back to the living room couch.  
William was sat down on Louis’ lap once again, now giggling over something Louis said earlier. 

“What’s so funny sweetie? Huh?” Louis asks teasingly. 

“N-nothing daddy” William giggles. Louis looks at his boy fondly, smiling at how happy he looks. He guesses that William really needed this. To be taken care of.

“Oh really? Nothing?” Louis challenges again, looking William in the eye.

“Uh- uh” William replies with a little giggle after.

“Really? Well if nothing’s so funny, why not I give you something to laugh about?” Louis says, just before he moves William to lay on the couch, then attacks his tummy with raspberries, blowing air right against his skin.

“Daddy s-s-stop it tickles and sounds funny!” William says giggling, and slightly out of breath. The oldest and youngest brothers are completely unaware of the front door opening and closing, and the middle triplet walking into Willam being attacked by Louis’ lips on his stomach. They looked completely blissed out, and happy. 

“ Daddy!!” William squeals when Louis makes a particularly loud raspberry.

“Aww, is someone getting tickled?” Austin says from his place on the two stairs leading down to the living room. Both brothers stop what they are doing, then William is jumping off the couch and running towards Austin. 

“Daddyyyy you’re here!!” William exclaims, jumping into his brother's arms laughing. 

“Hey bub” the middle brother says with a fond smile from how happy he was. 

“Hiya” the youngest says quietly. Louis stands up and walks over to the two and gives Austin a kiss and watches William with a smile.

“Where is Hazza???” William asks, looking behind Austin to see if he was there.

“He is-“ Austin starts but Will cut him off “Did he leave us, I thought he was okay with it!! I-im sorry. I won’t be like this anymore. I pr-promise I’ll be better next time!! I’ll be a dom not a sub. He doesn’t lo-love me anymore and now you guys and it’s all my fau-fault.” William says with a sob and runs upstairs and into his office and locks it so nobody can come in.

Now in his office, he gets himself out of this weird headspace that he was put into. 

“Will, baby, please let us in!” Louis asks through the door. 

Willam sits in a fetal position on the floor of his office, next to his window. He slowly rocked back and forth, trying to stop all the memories from flowing in. He could vaguely tell that his brothers were banging on the door, through the fog of his mind, he wanted to tell them to stop, to tell them that he was scared, but he couldn’t. He was frozen in the past.

TW: mentions of child abuse and other abuse. This is supposed to be a memory I’ll let y’all know when it’s over !!

“OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR WILLIAM TOMLINSON, OR I WILL BREAK IT DOWN MYSELF” William’s stepfather, Dan, screamed as loud as he wanted knowing that they were the only ones home. Earlier that day, Dan had found William sleeping with his thumb in his mouth, cuddling up to the stuffie that Louis had bought for him. He harshly woke him up, and ripped the bear out of his hands, and shredded it into pieces. William was scared then, he was pulled out of his headspace in the wrong way, not the way his brothers would do it. He ran from his stepfather, as fast as he could, slightly disoriented from the way he was pulled out of his headspace. He ran up the stairs and into Austin’s room, it being the closest one to the top of the stairs. He locked the door and ran into the closet, hoping that it would protect him. He grabbed one of Austin’s sweaters, hugging it to himself, hoping that it would calm him down. Eventually, he hears the door to Austin’s room fall, and before he knows it, he comes face to face with his stepfather, knowing what was coming next, it’s happened too many times for him to forget. Dan yanks him out of the closet by his hair making William cry out in pain and stumble onto the floor. Dan pulls him up by the collar of his shirt, which slightly constricts Will’s airways. “S-stop p-please” the young boy begs, hoping that this time would be different, that Dan wouldn’t beat him. He was wrong, he was so wrong. This time was worse than all the others, he was sure Dan wouldn’t care if he died. He beat him with an inch of his life. His nose was bloody, his stomach was black and blue from all the punches and kicks directed there, his lip was busted, his arms and legs were cut up and bruised, he was pretty sure he cracked a rib, and he was coughing up more blood than he thinks he has. 

“You’re a disgrace to this family. A switch? There’s no such thing. I don’t care what was put on your legal birth certificate, you’re messed up. How can you think that wanting to dom someone yet also wanting to be dommed is normal? Make up your fucking mind. You’re supposed to be a dom. You’re supposed to man up and be strong, not act like a fucking child. You aren’t a sub, you aren’t fragile, and you don’t deserve to be taken care of. You don’t matter, not when you act like the disgusting little bitch you are. You think that someone could love you? With the way you are right now? Never. Your own father didn’t want a fucking pussy like you. No one ever will”

“S-stopp please” William cried, feeling his heart break even more. Did people really think that of him? Did his brothers not love him? Was he not worthy of it? Of course he wasn’t. What his stepfather said made sense to William. He was disgusting, and he needed to man up, or else no one would ever love him. He needed to be a dom. He needed to be strong. He wasn’t a switch or a sub. He was a dom, and he needed to start acting like it. With that, Dan leaves the boy on the floor, all bloody and bruised, not caring if he died. 

“What the fuck William!!” Austin shouts as he makes his way over to his brother. He calls out for Louis, needing some help to take care of their baby brother. 

“What Aus- holy shit!! What happened to him?!” Louis asks as he kneels next to William’s unconscious body. 

“I-I don’t know, I walked in to see him on the floor like this.” Austin replies, looking for the first aid kit.

“Hey, William, can you wake up for me? Can you open your eyes? Huh? Can you do that for me baby?” Louis asks, trying to wake William up so they can fix him up. He watches as his eyes shoot open, before he sits up abruptly, wincing in pain and he feels as though his body is on fire. He grabs onto Louis’ shoulders to steady himself, as he looks around the room to find Austin walking back to him with a first aid kit in hand.

“Hey bubs, can you tell us what happened? Who did this to you?” Austin asks softly, his eyes taking over all the bruises and cuts he can see.

“Umm I-I went to the park, and some guys from our school who apparently don’t like me very much did it. I-I don’t know who they are though” William stutters, not wanting them to know the truth.

“Okay, love we'll talk about it later, but right now we need to fix you up, alright?” William nods at Louis’ words. “Okay darling, we need to take your shirt off, do you need help?” William sniffles, looking at Louis with teary eyes, before nodding. He’s not able to lift his arms very high, so Louis helps him pull his arms through the sleeves and over his head. Once the shirt is off, both Louis and Austin gasp at all the bruises and littering all his chest. “Oh darling” Austin says, looking like he is about to cry. Louis quickly pulls out some gauze, bandages, wrap, cotton, and antiseptics, to clean up William’s wounds. Will winces every time Austin cleans away his blood, the sting of the antiseptic was a bit uncomfortable. Once Austin has cleaned all of his cuts and bandaged them, he begins to wrap the youngest triplet’s torso tightly, making him cry out in pain.

“It’s okay baby it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here for you love” Louis whispers into his brother’s ear, trying to comfort him. Once they finish cleaning up and helping William, they help him up to his feet, and place him gently onto Austin’s bed, the other two coming in from either side cuddling him, giving light kisses.

“I love you guys” William whispers to his brothers. He feels two pairs of lips on his forehead, and hears them say that they love him too, before falling asleep.

The memory is now over!!

“Willam” Louis exclaims as they finally make it into the office. They see William in the corner of his office rocking back and forth, his knees hugged to his chest. Austin and Louis walk over to him carefully, noticing that he wasn’t exactly with them. 

“William?” Austin asks carefully, slowly reaching out to wrap his arms around him. The youngest triplet flinches hard, trying to get away from Austin.

“Dan, no, please stop” William whimpers, shocking both of the boys. Why was William afraid of their step-dad? Louis and Austin share a concerned look, before going back to trying to comfort their brother.

“No one here is trying to hurt you Willam. No one is going to hurt you. Dan isn’t here.” Louis says, reaching out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“Dan’s not here to hurt me? He won’t hit me anymore?” Will asks, scared that he will pop out at any second.

“No, no. He won’t hurt you anymore” Louis says, bringing Will into his arms trying to calm him down through his crying. Once William’s sobbing has been reduced to small sniffles, Austin breaks the silence. 

“Willam, baby? You here with us?” Austin asks softly, still running his fingers through his brother’s hair. William looks up from where his face was cradled into Louis' chest, staring back at his brother.

“Yeah I’m here”, he says lightly, his voice a bit gone from crying so much. Austin smiles back at his brother. He opens his mouth, about to ask about what he said, but Louis beats him to it.

“Love, why were you scared of Dan coming to hurt you? To hit you? Did he do that to you darling?” Louis asks, looking at William intently. He tenses at the question, scared that his brothers won’t believe him, or hate him for it. Louis feels how tense he is, and tries to soothe him.

“Shhh, it’s okay love, we’re here for you it’s okay, you’re okay” Louis says, wanting his brother to be relaxed. It works, and William wants to tell them, but he doesn’t think he can do it now, not here at least.

“Would you guys be willing to come to therapy with me? Harry too, but I’ll have to ask him later” William says, the brothers taken back a bit.

“What? Baby, why do you want us to come to therapy?” Austin asks softly. He wasn’t opposed to it, he was just wondering why.

“I-I-I wanna tell you guys about this, and what happened, but I don’t think I can do it now, and I think I need my therapist to help me. Is that okay with you guys? I-I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to I just think that it would be easier but if you don’t want to we do-“ Louis quiets Willam with a soft kiss to his lips, stopping him from rambling on any longer. 

“We would love to go to therapy with you. If it helps you then we want to do it. Harry surely will want to come with us too.” Louis says, smiling at his older brother. “Speaking of Harry, love, would you like one of us to tell him what happened, or do you want to tell him?” Louis asks. He didn’t want William to relieve what just happened if he didn’t have to, he wanted William to be okay. 

“Umm, can we all tell him? Well, I’ll tell him, but can you guys be there? I don’t wanna do it alone.” Will says, moving his head back against Louis’ chest, yawning, slightly tired.

“Of course love, of course we’ll be there, you don’t have to be alone.” 

“T-thank y-you” William whispers quietly 

“We do anything for you honey, you know that” Louis replies hugging his little brother closer

“Do you guys love me?” the youngest triplet asks quietly while his eyes start to fill with tears. The youngest wipes his tears just to feel more and more come out. William looks down at his feet when he starts to get overwhelmed. Louis reaches out and pulls his jaw into his hand softly making William lookup. When they see his face, the brothers feel their hearts break

“Baby of course we love you. You mean the world to the both of us. You're our baby brother. Everyday, I fall more and more in love with you. It's crazy, I never knew I could love someone as much as I love both of you. You are perfect, baby. When we saw you today in your head space, you looked so relaxed and happy and I haven’t seen you like that in the longest time and we are sorry that we asked you to not sub anymore. I’m sorry that you doubted our love for you. I love you forever and ever darling” Louis says

. “William, look at me.” Austin says, making William look into his eyes. 

“Don’t cry baby. It’s okay. You’re okay” the middle triplet says wiping Williams tears with his thumb. 

“I love you. I love you so damn much. I have always loved you, both of you guys are my world. So is Harry of course. You mean everything to me Will. Absolutely everything and I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. The first day I really knew I was in love with you was when we were 18 and we just moved into our own house and when Louis and I came into our room, you were in your happy place, with your stuffie and your thumb in your mouth. That was when I realized I would do anything to protect and care for you. I love you William and I’m so sorry we made you change who you were. You are and always will be my baby.”

At this point, William was full on sobbing with happy years. “I-I l-love yo-you guy-ys so mu-much” William says in between sobs. 

“We love you too baby” Louis says kissing the top of his head softly. Suddenly Austin’s phone rings, all the boys look over to his phone, seeing the caller ID as Harry.

“Hi darling.” Austin says as he picks up the phone.

“Hi Ausie.” Harry says into the receiver. “Can you come pick me up? I’m done with work In like 15 minutes, so I should be ready by the time you come.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there, love.” Austin responded

“Ok, see you soon, I love you” Harry says, a blush coating his face, even though the man couldn’t see him.

“Love you too. Bye” Austin says before hanging up. “Okay. I have to go pick up Harry, but I’ll be right back. Okay loves?” Austin asks.

“Wait NO!! Daddy please don’t leave!!! Please!!” William wails, jumping off louis and wrapping his arms around Austin.

“Oh darling, I’ll be right back, and I’ll even bring Harry! Don’t you want to see Harry?” Austin asks. William nods his head in return.

“B-but you’re leaving. How will I know you’re coming back?” William asks, looking up at Austin, not wanting him to leave.

“How about a pinky promise? Hmm? No one ever breaks pinky promises. That way, you’ll know I’ll be back, and bring Harry.” Austin says, holding up his pinky in the air.

“Okay. Fine. Pinky promise.” William says cutely, wrapping his pinky around his brother’s. Austin leans down to kiss their intertwined pinkies.

“There. Now it’s a super pinky promise so there’s no way I’m breaking it.” Austin says, smiling at his younger brother. William giggles at him, giving him a small kiss on his cheek, blushing fiercely after. Austin chuckles at that, kissing his temple. Austin picks him up, placing him back with Louis, watching as he wraps his entire body around Louis. 

“All right. I will be right back, and I will be bringing Harry.” Austin says.

“Okay Daddy. I love you!” William says from his place on Louis’ lap. 

“I love you too baby.” Austin says, and walks out of the office and downstairs.

Louis and William made their way downstairs shortly after Austin left. William begged Louis to make cookies. Louis was hesitant at first, because, well, he wasn’t exactly the best person to be in the kitchen with, but William looks too cute when he pouts, and that’s how they end up here; covered in flour and sugar, struggling to make circular cookie shapes. William was invested in cookie making, stating that “Daddy and Harry deserve only the best” he was rolling the dough in between his hands, trying to make a round ball. Louis wasn’t really working. He was just watching William. He looked way too cute with flour in his hair.

“Daddy, you should be helping me” William whined, trying to get the sticky dough off of his hands.

“I’m sorry baby, here, lemme make a few balls of dough while you go wash your hands. How’s that?” Louis asks, moving over to the bowl of dough.

“yes daddy i’ll go wash my hands”“

“That’s my good boy,” Louis says, watching his younger brother wash his hands with a fond smile.

“All done daddy!” William smiles running over to his older brother giggling. 

“Hey honey, how was work?” Austin asks Harry as he laces their fingers together over the console of the car. 

“It was good. I love working there! Everyone is nice to me and it just feels like I’m at home again.” He works at the Beechwood Cafe in Doncaster.

“Aww that’s great, I’m happy you are doing good there. I love you so much princess.” The middle triplet says to his boyfriend.

“I love you too Austin always” Harry says back with a kiss to his hand.

“Uh I need to warn you about some babe” Austin says pulling over on the side of the road. 

“Umm you're scaring me Ausie, what happened?” Harry asks nervously.

“Yeah, everything is great, but you remember how Will said he liked to be little and that he also went into a subspace when he is stressed?” Austin reminds and asks Harry

“Yeah of course I remember and I also remember saying that I accept him for wanting that. Is he okay? Does he doubt me still? What happened?”Harry asks, starting to worry about his boyfriend.

“So he had another breakdown today and he wants to ask you something. He also got pushed into a headspace and he is now a little but not completely little, like he can do things on his own but he gets all cute and cuddly and calling us ‘daddy’ I’m not sure what he will call you, but please don’t freak out, this is the happiest I have seen him in awhile and I just want him happy.” Austin says looking Harry in the eye. 

“Oh. Well, that’s fine. I want Will to be happy just as much as you do, and, I mean, I think it’ll be cute, seeing him like that. But, um, are you sure he wants me there? I mean, I’ve never been with him when he’s like that so I don’t know if he’ll want to see me. Do you think he will?” Harry asks. He was fine with Will being little, he just didn’t know if William was okay with him seeing him like that. 

“Okay thank god. He would be so embarrassed if he found out you thought it was awkward. Also he is so adorable when he is like this. He looks so happy and relaxed. Oh, he is a little nervous but I think he will also be really happy to see you. He actually wouldn’t let me go until I promised him though I would come back with you.” Austin says smiling at the thought of his little brother. 

Harry blushed at that. He felt happy that William was happy; he was happy that he made him happy. The rest of the car ride was filled with Harry talking about his day at work, and how nice the customers were when they came in, which was hard to come across these days. 

Soon, they pulled up into the driveway, Austin giving Harry’s hand a little squeeze, noticing the tension in his face.

“It’s going to be fine Harry. It’s Will. He still loves you. He wants you here. Trust me” Austin says sincerely. Harry just nods. Austin unlocks the front door, and walks in with Harry, shutting and locking the door behind them, placing the keys in a bowl by the door.

“HAZZAAAAAAAAA” They hear as they walk into the living room. They see William running towards them, just coming out of the kitchen, covered in flour from head to toe. William jumps at him. “I missed you, hazzy” William says in his Harry’s arms as he starts to cry. “my hazzy” he whimpers into Harry’s neck. “Hi love I missed you too!” “Don’t cry I’m here now, okay? I won’t ever leave you. Never ever.” Harry replies with a happy smile and a kiss to the youngest triplets forehead. 

“What about me?” Austin says with a fake cry.

“Daddyyyyyyyyy” William says with a huge smile. “You came back!!! And you brought Hazza! You kept your promise!” William says cutely, as he gives his brother a huge smile.

“I did. I would never break a pinky promise. Now, why are you covered in flour? What did you do?” Austin asks, taking in William’s disheveled state.

“It’s lou-lou’s fault. He doesn’t have good hands” Austin chuckles at that. Louis has good hands, really good hands, if you know what I mean, but he was shit at anything in the kitchen.

“Well what did you guys make?” Harry asks, and he walks into the kitchen, still carrying William, with Austin right behind them. They come to the sight of flour everywhere, eggshells on the counters, smeared butter, messy utensils, and some dough that looked vaguely like cookies in a bowl, and some on the countertops as well.

“Wow, well you too made a right mess of things, didn’t you?” Austin asks, looking at the messy kitchen.

“Oops” is all William says, blushing, moving his face into Harry’s neck.

“Hi” Louis says as he walks back into the kitchen, he looks just as messy as William. “Welcome back. We made you cookies” he says, completely ignoring the mess they made. Harry and Austin laugh at that, it was just like Louis to create a mess and not think much of it. He was the messiest out of all four of them. He walks over to the cooling rack they placed on the kitchen island, which has the cookies on it.

“Will wanted to wait until you guys came home to eat them, so we can all try them together.” Louis says. To be honest, everyone except for William was a little afraid of eating them, Louis barely knew how to make cereal, so they weren’t hoping for the best, but they were going to eat them, for Will, and to see him happy.

“I promise they’re going to be great! We can even have milk with them!” William exclaims, wiggling in Harry’s hold until he puts him down to go get the milk. He got out four cups then filled each of them up, spilling a bit of milk but in the cutest way possible. Each of the boys take a cup, Austin taking his and Louis’. They each took a cookie, dipping it in the milk. They were honestly surprised. It didn’t taste bad at all, I mean, Harry’s had a piece of eggshell in it, but the overall taste wasn’t bad. 

“Is it good? Did we do good? If they aren’t good I can try again. Hazza, are they good? Daddies?” William said anxiously. He didn’t want to fail them.

“Li, they’re great. They taste really good. I didn’t know you could bake so well” Harry said, assuring that his efforts were appreciated.

“Baby, you did amazing. You’ll have to make them more often” Austin says, then leans in closer to William to whisper something into his ear “Maybe next time do them without Louis, we all know who made the mess and who did the work” William giggles at that, catching Louis’s attention.

“What are you two on about?” Louis asks, playfully glaring at the pair.

“ A-Austin th-thinks that you’re messy, a-and not a good baker,” William says in a fit of giggles. Louis gasps loudly, feigning hurt. 

“How dare you Austin!! I thought we were friends!! I’ll have you know I rolled 5 balls of cookie dough, and I measured out all the flour, Louis says matter of factly. 

“Wooowwww five cookies out of the thirty six made? And what flour measures? More of the flour is on the counter, floor, and you than in the actual cookies. You didn’t measure anything.” Austin shoots back. Harry just sits back with an amused smile on his face, but William gets scared. He doesn’t realize that it’s a joke, and thinks they are getting angry at each other for something he told Louis. Harry looks over at him, expecting him to be smiling or something, but he’s met with a worried William.

“Hey, what’s got you so worried Liam?” Harry asks, walking over to him, wrapping his arms around him.

“Daddies are fighting because of me.”William says quietly into Harry’s chest. “I don’t want them upset with me.” William whimpers.

“Oh darling they aren’t angry at you. Do you want to go to the living room? Willam nods, making grabby hands for Harry to pick him up. Harry coos at how cute he is, tapping his thigh, telling him to jump. He wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, and his arms around his shoulders and then burying his face into his neck.

“Let’s go love.” Harry says. The two brothers didn’t notice them leaving. William sniffles as Harry sits on the couch, with Willam still in his arms.

“Oh, darling, don’t cry. It’s okay. They aren’t angry at you. It’s okay, It’s okay.” Harry says, running a soothing hand up and down his back. “Nothing is wrong darling. You did so well. You’re okay. We all love you. I love you, Austin loves you, Louis loves you. You did nothing wrong. Okay love? You’re safe.” Harry whispers to William.

“Harry” William says, lifting his head from his shoulder.

“Yes love?” Harry says softly, looking at William. Once he realizes that he said Harry and not Hazza his eyes become a bit wide. “O-oh. Hi Will” Harry says.

“Hi Harry.” William says back. He leans back into Harry’s embrace, sighing softly, just wanting to stay there. So that’s exactly what they did. 

“Harry? Will? Where are you guys??” Louis asks from the kitchen. 

“We are in the living room babe!” Harry yells out as William curls around his body making himself the little spoon. 

“Oh. Hi loves. You two okay?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, we’re fine Lou.” The two older brothers realize that William is out of his headspace, from the way he is speaking

“Why did you guys leave the room?” Louis asks sitting down and pulling Austin onto his lap on the couch. 

Harry looks down at William, still seeing the tears on his face so he answers for him. “Uhh he got scared and thought you guys were mad at him so I asked him if he wanted to leave the room and he liked that idea.” Harry explains to the older brothers. 

“William I’m so sorry, we were not angry with you, we were just play fighting. We love you so so much I’m sorry darling” Austin says with a small smile.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you got scared. That wasn’t nice of us to do that. Is that why you got out of head space?” Louis says with a regretful frown. 

“Y-yeah but it’s okay I should probably talk to you guys about why I want you all to come to therapy with me. And I love you guys too always” William says with a small blush from all of the attention.

“Umm so some stuff happened to me in the past when I was younger that was terrifying and mentally, physically and emotionally hurtful and like I think that I need to share with all of you because it’s affected my who I am as person and it’s also the reason why I go little because my childhood was bad and I feel like I never really got a good one....” He pauses the looks at Louis and Austin, “of course I had you guys there and you made it better.” 

“The reason why I don’t want you to tell you now, is because I want my therapist to be there and help me if I need anything and I also want you guys to meet her so you know her and know how much she helps me with everything. If you don’t want to, any of you guys don’t want to go, you don’t have to. I just thought you guys would like to know about other things in my life that I haven’t shared with anyone but Leila and my therapist.” William says now sitting up on the couch 

“Babe of course! I would love to go with you. I’m here to support you forever. You being happy means everything to us, and we would love to meet your therapist, we didn’t really get an impression the first time we saw her.” Harry says, remembering the day he saw her and thought that William was cheating with her.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me that you’re coming. Thank you for being there” William looks at Louis and Austin. “All of you,” he says, giving his brothers a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I’m posting this story because I finally needed to get it done! Hope you enjoy this smut!

Today was the day the triplets and Harry went to therapy. They were currently in the waiting room.

“William calm down, it’s just us, we won’t judge you” Louis says when he saw how tense and stressed his youngest brother was. He was fidgeting with his fingers, something they noticed he did when he was worried or stressed out. Louis took a hold of his hand, to stop him from fidgeting and to reassure him and help him calm down a bit. Their little moment is cut short when the same woman they saw the day they followed William to this place.

“Hi. I’m Camryn Hood, William’s therapist. You must be Louis.” She says, smiling at him. Louis was surprised, he didn’t think that she could tell the three apart; most people couldn’t, and she had never seen the other two brothers before. She notices his surprised look, and gives him a small explanation.

“William talks about you three a lot, especially your facial details, and he showed me pictures.” She says, laughing slightly at the end. Her statement makes William blush, looking down at his lap.

“Sure Cam, go ahead and expose me like that, you little shit.” William says playfully, making all 5 of them laugh.

“Well are we all ready to go in or?” Camryn asks the boys. They all look to William, who nods his head slightly. They all silently get up, following Camryn into a well decorated room, with comfy chairs and couches in the middle of it, along with a coffee table, and an office desk in the corner of the room. William grabs a stuffie of a giraffe before sitting on one of the couches. Louis and Austin sit on either side of him, while Harry pulls a bean bag chair in front of the couch, then sits in it, the chair practically swallowing him.

“Are you all ready Will?” Camryn asks, wanting him to be comfortable before starting the session.

“Umm yeah… I’m just a little nervous” William replies playing with the stuffie in his hands. 

“That’s okay Will, take all the time you need, I’ve cleared my schedule for this, so don’t worry about time. I want you to be comfortable.” She says, giving him a soft smile. William takes a few minutes. Just breathing, trying to cool himself down, but he was just so nervous. He started to tear up a little, frustrated with himself, and scared of going through this again.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry.” William says as he realizes he’s crying a bit.

“No, no, no, don’t apologize for that, it’s completely fine, you can cry if you want, there is nothing wrong with that ok?” Camryn says as she looks at Austin, then back to William, communicating that he should probably comfort him a bit. Austin wraps his arms around William, pulling him into his chest for a hug. He holds him until he’s finally calmed down, and stopped crying.

“Okay so everything started when I was 13 when we were all given our status and I found out that I was a switch. You guys were dom’s so Dan instantly got closer to you guys. For me it was completely different. He would look at me differently then the way he would look at you. He always looked angry when he was around me. He always treated me differently than he would treat any of our sisters or brother….” William said while looking at the boys. He took a few moments to collect his thoughts and to also calm down.

“Everything went downhill when Dan found me sleeping with my thumb in my mouth and a stuffed animal in my hand, an-and when I-I uh woke-woke up, all I felt was p-pain--“,stopping himself, William stood up and threw the stuffed animal across the room and walked to the window that was showing an overhead view of the street. William watched the cars go by and the people walking down the street. A few minutes later, he started talking again. “He hit me,” William laughed. “He fucking hit me over and over again until I couldn’t feel anything.” William said as he pulled on his hair. “He would hit me until my whole body was numb and bruised. He would tell me that I wasn’t good enough and that I need to grow up and stop acting like a useless sub—“ William said then paused. “Subs aren’t fucking useless! For fuck sakes, our mom is a sub, our boyfriend is a sub, They are both so strong and brave.” William says somewhat loud. “ He would also always tell me that you and Austin didn’t love me and that you would never love me either.” William said, turning around to look at his brothers. “I always believed him, and he would always make me say it back to him that you guys don’t love me and that you never will.” William says with tears in his eyes. “I don’t know if you guys remember this, but after awhile of the abuse, I started to keep to myself at home and at school. The worst beating I got was when I was in Austin’s room. Do you remember that day? The day you guys found me unconscious in your room?” He says, pointing at Austin. I broke two ribs, and my nose. I couldn’t eat anything solid for two weeks because of how much it hurt, because of how hard he hit me. I don’t even remember how long it lasted, I kept blacking out. That was the day I decided to stop. Stop being a sub, stop being little, stop being me. I stopped doing something that was literally written in my DNA for me to do, I went numb, I stopped feeling. I didn’t want to, because every time I did, all I felt was pain. I was done. I didn’t want to feel pain, and nothing was better than pain. After that, my stress and anxiety went up, I was way more irritable than I was before, and I was cold. I know I was cold. I know I made you feel like I didn’t love you. I swear I did. I still do, and I always did. But I just didn’t feel. I couldn’t. I hated who I was and what I stood for, and I just couldn’t deal with it. That’s why I was always out. I hated being in that house.” William says, deciding to just sit on the floor. “You have no idea how happy I was when we moved out. God, I felt so free. I was happy. I was away from Dan, from the pain. I came home everyday to a house filled with love, and I could feel it. It was amazing. Then we met Harry, and I couldn’t believe how amazing he was. He was everything I ever wanted, he is beautiful, kind, smart, the perfect sub. The dominant part of me was satisfied, elated, content. My submissive side also loved him, but it wasn’t the same. I couldn’t be a sub. And that’s none of Harry’s fault, I should have told you guys that I felt like this, but Dan’s words keep playing in my head, and I didn’t want to lose you, or didn't want to lose your love, and I don’t want to lose Harry. And that brings us to now.” William finishes. He looks up at his brothers and Harry, seeing them crying; even Camryn looked like she was about to break. All three of his boyfriends ran over to where he was sitting on the floor, and sat by his side, coming into one big group cuddle. 

“Oh my god baby, I-I can’t believe that he hurt you. That is terrible, baby, i wish I could have protected you better, that was and still is my job. I am supposed to take care of all of you. I’m the oldest. It's my job. I’m also so terribly sorry that you had to go through this all by yourself. You don’t deserve that, you are beautiful and perfect the way you are, you deserve happiness and love. I love you always and for now on, I’ll do anything and everything to make sure that you are happy and well taken care of. I’m so sorry that you had this happen to you. I-I I don’t even know how to explain and sorry I am. I-I love you baby, I love you so damn much. I always have and I always will.” Louis says as he starts to cry even more.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry we didn’t see the signs I’m sorry we didn’t try harder I’m sorry we weren’t there for you. I love you so damn much, I always have and always will, no matter what anyone says. You are it for me. I’m sorry you had to go through that, and you and you were alone.” Austin says as more tears roll down his cheeks. 

“You are so amazing, and you didn’t deserve what happened to you. Dan is an evil man for making you think that you’re less than. You are perfect just the way you are. You deserve the best and that is what you will get from now on” Austin finishes then kisses William on his cheek.  
William looked at Harry, seeing the beautiful boy crying. 

“William. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I ever doubted you, I’m sorry I didn’t realize that you needed to sub too. I’m fine with it Liam. I want you to be happy. I-I- I’m so sorry. You deserve happiness and love and I will try my best to make you happy, and I will love you with everything I have in me; I always have.” Harry says as a heart wrenching sob wracks through him. “I love you Li” Harry says as he nuzzles in closer to William.

“Well shit” Camryn says as she starts crying which makes the other boys laugh through their tears. “Oh by the way, thank you William for saving Calum and I’s relationship!” Camryn says with a soft smile.

“YOUR CALUM’S WIFE!!” William yells startling everyone.

“Yes we have been married for almost 2 years.” Camryn says with a happy smile thinking of her husband right now who is currently with his brothers writing music.

“Aww oh my god! I’m so sorry that you had to go through that. My best friend who is married to Ashton was starting to hurt more and more as the days went by. You were at her wedding weren’t you?” William smiles thinking about his best friend's wedding. 

“Yeah, It was, it was a beautiful day, wasn’t it?” Camryn said, smiling back at William.

“It was. One day I’ll have a beautiful day like that with my boys, won’t I?” William says looking at his boyfriends. Harry blushes and cuddles even closer to him, and Louis kisses his temple.

“Yes we will” Louis says with a proud smile. 

“Well William , if you don’t have anything else to share or say, we can end our session now? No rush. “ Camryn says with a soft dimpled smile.

“Uh no I think I’m good for now. Thank you.” William says as he gets up to give his therapist a hug. 

“Yes of course, just call me so we can schedule your next appointment.” She says to the youngest triplet and the looks at the other boys “you boys are always welcomed” she said smiling 

Everyone stands up and Camryn leads them down to the lobby. Once they get down, Camryn pulls William aside “you did really good today Will, I’m so happy that you were able to talk to them about your past.” After telling him this, Camryn gives him a big hug. “Thank you Cam, you and Calum have to come over at some point for dinner.” William says as he backs away from the hug.

When the boys got home they all felt like something heavy had been lifted off their chest. They felt content and happy. Their relationship was in a great place, 

William breaks the silence “I love you guys a lot. Thank you for being here for me” he says, smiling at his boyfriends. 

“Of course darling, we will always be there for you, and we love you too.” Louis says. He walks over to William, giving him a tight hug.

“Thank you” William whispers, pulling back only slightly to look at Louis. His eyes were a beautiful blue; the kind of blue of the ocean and the blue of the sky mixing together, just at the horizon. They were beautiful, just as beautiful as the rest of him. William leans in a bit, being the shortest out of all four of them, and places a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis happily kisses back, swiping his tongue on William’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he quickly gives him. The kiss quickly turns heated, William practically panting into Louis’ mouth. Louis lightly bites on his bottom lip making the youngest brother whimper.

“Daddy more” He whines, slightly rutting against his oldest brother’s thigh, which was slotted in between his legs. He feels a body behind him, and hands on his waist, realizing it’s Austin. He begins sucking on his neck, pulling William’s ass back against his front, making him grind on him. 

“Oh daddy yess” William cries out from all the pleasure he is receiving.

“Like that baby?” Austin whispers into his ear slightly biting down on his ear lobe. He feels a third pair of hands on him, on the other side of his waist, caressing down to his hip bones then back up. He then feels another pair of lips on his tan skin, sucking just above his collarbones.

“Oh Hazza” he whines at the feeling of him sucking a love bite into his chest. He moves a bit lower, leaving wet kisses down his chest, unbuttoning Will’s shirt as he went down. Harry kneels in between Louis and William, kissing back up his chest until he reaches his hard and perky nipples, taking one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. William loses it at that.

“O-oh daddies, Hazza I-I-I’m-“ he cuts himself with a loud moan, cumming in his pants.

“Fuck baby” Louis groans after watching his baby brother fall apart under his, Austin’s, and Harry’s finger tips and lips.

“More. I-I need more.” William begs. Austin chuckles at that.

“Eager, now, aren’t you?” Austin asks, nibbling softly at the skin just below his neck. He flushed at that, slightly embarrassed at how fast he came, and how needy he was, but you can’t blame him, it’s been like 3 months.

“Mmm baby, what do you want?” Louis asks with a smirk.

“I-I want you t-to ruin m-me daddy” William whines. Louis groans at that, wanting nothing more than to see his baby brother become a babbling and moaning mess underneath him.

“William” Louis says with a stern voice, making his head shoot up to look at his brother.

“I want you to go upstairs, strip, and kneel by the side of the bed, if you want to get ruined, you are gonna be ruined like a proper slut” He whines at his brother's words, feeling his cock fatten up again.

“Now go be a good boy” Louis whispers into his ear. Will scrambles to get upstairs, tripping slightly on one of the stairs. The two brothers turn to Harry. 

“Love, we need to know if you’re okay with what’s about to happen. It’s new for you, and we want you to be comfortable.” Louis asks, softly caressing his face. 

“I-I’m okay. I want it. It’s okay, actually it’s more than okay” he says, looking down at his shoes.

“Alright baby, we just wanted to be sure” Austin says, lifting Harry’s face to give him a small kiss. “Let’s go upstairs? We don’t want to wait too long” he suggests, looking over to the staircase. Harry just nods, walking to the stairs and making his way up with the two brothers. 

“Ohhh daddy” William cries out when he hits his prostate straight on. He was so out of it that he didn’t even hear the door open and the boys walking into the room 

“Now what do we have here?” William hears making himself freeze realizing that he had been caught. 

“Daddy, I-“ William starts 

“I don’t want to fucking hear it, get on your hands and knees on the fucking bed and don’t you dare move once you are up there!.” Louis yells, making the sub whimper. William slowly takes his fingers out of his hole and scrambles onto the bed in the correct position. 

“You will be receiving 20 spanks and you will count after each one and you will also thank me after each one, if you mess up or move at all, we will start for the beginning until you do it correctly. Do I make myself clear? Louis says with a deep and intense voice. 

“Yes sir, I understand,” William says, hanging his head between his arms. 

“Good” Louis says with a smirk. “Oh baby, I almost forgot…” Louis gasps as he quickly puts a cockring on Williams already hard cock making him whine and try to get away from Louis’ hand.. 

“What is your color princess?” Louis asks as he rubs Williams ass cheeks.

“G-green daddy, I’m green” William stutters quietly.

“Okay we will begin now, don’t forget to use your colors if you need them.” Louis reminds.

The first slap comes, startling the youngest brother. “One.. thank you daddy” he says quietly.

“Louder darling, we want to hear you” Louis says, dominance dripping from his voice.

“Yes daddy, I will.” Louis smiles at that, kneading his youngest brother’s ass, getting him to relax, so he doesn’t suspect the next spank. Once he feels his muscles relax, he brings his hand back, landing on his right cheek, the sound of skin on skin bouncing off the walls.

“A-Ahhh two daddy, th-thank you.

Louis takes him time between each slap to one give William time to calm down and two so he stays surprised. When the next slap hits, Louis watches as his ass cheek jiggles making his slowly reddening ass look sinful. 

“I- three daddy thank you, thank you daddy ngggghhh” William says with a stutter and whines

After 10 spanks, William is barely able to talk

“eleven tank you da-ddy” the boy whispers while staying perfect still.

By 15 William is crying from any touch and now his ass is basically a cherry “fith’een daddy tanks da-da-daddy” he sobs falling face first in the mattress with his ass still in the air 

“Five more baby boy” Louis says

“Nuh uhhh da-daddy can’t no” William whimpers  
trying to escape the oldest brothers grasp. “n-no daddy no no” the youngest brother sobs starting to feel really uncomfortable with the spanking.

When the next slap hit him hard on his left ass cheek. He freaks out now super uncomfortable with the punishment.. “ y-yellow daddy yellow no more yellow” William cries as he moves into a ball on the bed

“No more baby, no more” Louis is quick to say as he wraps his arms around his brother's waist.

“Color baby?” Louis asks freaking William out because he doesn’t want anymore 

“No more daddy no more!! Y-you said. I-I-I you said no more daddy.” the sub cries now scared that he has to do any more.

“No more baby, I just need to know your color honey, I want to know if you are okay?” Louis whispers into his ear.

“ye-yellow I n-need a b-break please?” William  
whimpers looking into the oldest brother’s eyes to calm down.

“Yes of course baby, I just want to rub some cream on your bum so it doesn’t hurt as bad, is that okay?” Louis asks, kissing his youngest brother's cheek.

“Aust, can you go get me the cream in the bathroom?” Louis asks so he doesn’t have to get up and leave his crying brother.

“Yeah i’ll be right back” Austin says getting off the bed and running to the bathroom”

“H-hazza?” William asks with wide and innocent eyes.

“Yes babe? I’m right here” Harry answers getting off the bench at the end of the bed and onto the bed cuddling William opposite of Louis

“I-I love you” the youngest triplet said with a blush 

“I love you too Li.” Harry says, kissing William, cheek.

“Okay I’m back” Austin says while holding up the soothing cream, to help William’s ass look and feel less like a blazing cherry. Louis takes the cream from him, applying some to his hands, then rubbing it into William’s ass. He hisses at the sensation, then sighs a little while after feeling a lot more relaxed and soothed.

“All better baby?” Louis whispers into his ear.  
Will just hums at that, content with what he was feeling.

“C’mon fuck me daddy” William whines quietly, wanting nothing more than to be fucked into oblivion.

“Oh darling, it’s not that easy, now is it? You’ve still been a bad boy, and you still need to be punished. Hmm? What do you think of that? You think you’ve been a bad boy, or do you think you deserve my cock” Louis said sternly, dominance dripping from his words, sending a shiver down William’s spine. William just whines, which wasn’t what Louis wanted.

“Words. Answer me.” Louis scolds with a dark glare.

“No daddy, I don’t deserve your cock, I’ve been bad. I need to be punished. Bad boys get punished.” He whimpered. 

“You’re right about that. Now how about this? I’m going to keep the cock ring on your dick, so you can’t cum. Then Harry will ride you, I’ll fuck your delectable ass, and Austin will take your mouth. Once we have all cum, and had our turn with you, you can cum. How’s that?” Louis says. Harry turns bright red, his cock twitching at the idea. It’s not like he hasn’t ridden William before; he has, many times. But he’s never done something like this. Something as hot and filthy as this.

“Are you okay with that love? Louis asks William, who just whines. 

“F-fuck me” William says while thrusting his hips up clearly in a different headspace.

“Yes baby I will but you still have to do your punishment. Are you okay with your punishment?” William just whines, his head too fuzzy to comprehend what Louis just said.

“Darling, I need you to focus on me, okay? Look at me. What’s your color?.” Louis asks, gently turning William’s head, locking eyes with him. It takes a moment for William to say anything, just staring at Louis, trying to get his words together in his brain, and out through his mouth. Focusing on Louis did that for him.

“G-green daddy, I’m green” William says after a couple minutes of just staring at Louis.

“That’s perfect baby, and if that ever changes you have to tell us okay? We want you to be safe” Louis says.

“Y-yes daddy I will” the youngest triplet answers, ready for what is going to happen. He watches as they all strip down. Austin walks over to their closet of things that they use in the bedroom. He pulls a bundle of black rope from one of the hooks it hangs off of, and walks back to the bed. He silently ties William up, securing his hands to the metal headboard.

“Oh” William whimpers once he is all tied up. Austin pulls at the rope, making sure for a second time that it was secure.

“Is it too tight?” He asks Will, wanting him to be bound, but not wanting to cut off his circulation.

“ ‘M good daddy. Thank you” William says politely, closing his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, even though he was about to be punished. He was happy, even if he was about to be punished for being bad. He was just elated that he could do this again, and with Harry too. He was so happy, he was with his favorite people on the planet, and he was in his favorite headspace. He was ready to do this again, so ready.

“ Will, love, doesn’t Hazza need to be prepped? Hmm?” Louis asks, a small smirk on his lips, which grew bigger when he saw the confusion in William’s eyes.

“Y-yes daddy. H-he needs that” he says making his face flush

“But I think he should have a little fun before that. Don’t you?” Louis asks again, enjoying playing with his boy.

“I- yes, he should have f-fun, if th-that’s what he wants” he replies, utterly confused.

“Hazza” Louis calls, getting Harry to look up at him from where he was kissing Austin. He wipes his lips slightly.

“Yeah Lou?” Harry says, slightly breathless from kissing Austin, who is currently giving him a million love bites on his neck and chest.

“Ride his face.” Louis says conversationally, as if they were talking about veggies. Harry’s breath hitches, and Austin freezes his assault on Harry’s collarbones. William whimpered loudly at the prospect. He would enjoy it, because, well, who wouldn’t love a face full of Harry’s ass? But it would also be a bit of a punishment. He couldn’t touch Harry. He wouldn’t be able to do anything but sit there and take it. But also to be used is what he has wanted for a long time. So it wasn’t really punishing.

“Well go on. Sit on his face.” Louis says, pointing at William. Harry nods, not able to form a complete sentence. He crawls on the bed, straddling his chest, then starts moving upwards. He looks back to see where he was positioned, making sure his ass was right on top of Will’s mouth. 

“Oh my god ha-“ William starts, overwhelmed by the fact that he’s about to eat Harry’s ass, but gets cut off, when Harry sets himself on his tongue. Harry moans as he feels the youngest triplet’s tongue breach his hole. 

“Oh Liam!” Harry screams, when he feels Will hit his prostate. He’s in pure ecstasy. William’s tongue was caressing his walls. He wasn’t really riding his tongue, even though that’s what he was told to do. He was too caught up in the pleasure of it all. Harry feels two hands on his hips, that start moving him in tandem with Will’s tongue going into his hole. He sees Louis looking down at where he’s sitting on Will’s face, helping him ride his tongue quicker. Once Harry gets the rhythm and hang of it, Louis lets him go, and watches as he rides his tongue fervently. 

“Oh go-god fuck Li- please, more more more, I’m gonna c-cum!” Harry cries out as he starts to ride Williams' tongue faster, chasing his orgasm. He looks up at Louis and Austin, who are already staring at him, stroking their cocks. 

“Pl-pl-please I-I-I n-need to c-cum” he begs the both of them, staving off his orgasm until he gets permission.

“Go ahead baby, cum, make a mess of you two” Austin says, groaning, the sight before him was just so damn hot. Once Harry is allowed to cum, he rotates his hips twice on William’s tongue, before screaming.

“WillWillWillWillWill oh f-fuck oh my god I-I -I’m-“ Harry says, cutting himself off with a moan. He cums on William’s chest, a bit getting on his own tummy. Harry pushes his ass back into William’s face, effectively cutting off his oxygen. William can’t breathe, so he holds his breath, until he feels his lungs burning. He honestly wasn’t that bothered; if he was going to die by Harry’s ass he would die a happy man. Louis notices William’s struggle to breathe, seeing his wrists strain against the rope, and he sees the part of his face peeking out from Harry’s ass as red as a cherry. William notices his brother’s stare, and pleads with his eyes to help him. Louis just smirks, moving over and whispering something into Harry’s ear. Harry lifts his ass, and looks back at William, who is gasping for air. Just as William takes in a deep breath, Harry pushes his ass back down on William’s face cutting off his air again. He looks up at Louis, seeing his devious smirk. This was his idea. He wants this to happen. Louis is going to suffocate William with Harry’s ass. 

“How are you doing down there love? Hmm?” Louis teases, and William’s eyes begin to tear up. Louis leans down, close to William’s ear, and whispers to him.

“You like this don’t you? You like us controlling when you breathe? You slut” Louis seethes.

William whimpers at the name, not being able to stop his cock from twitching, which Louis takes notice of. Harry lifts himself off William once again after that.

“Daddy, please” William sobs, not even knowing what he’s begging for.

“What do you want love?” Louis says, noticing the hazy look in his blue eyes, realizing he might not be with them all the way. He taps Harry’s thigh, letting him know that he should get off. He watches as Harry scrambles off William, crawling towards Austin.

“Baby are you here with me?” Louis asks, wanting to know just how far he was in headspace. William just blinks, looking up at Louis as if he had no idea what he just said. Louis smiles back at him, realizing that he was practically completely under. Louis turns his head when he hears Harry moan loudly. He sees Austin with three fingers deep inside Harry, fucking in and out of his hole. He turns back to William when he hears him whine. He looks scared, probably because he wasn’t aware of everything.

“Hey love it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Louis says, rubbing his hands up and down William’s arms, trying to comfort him. He moves his hands to his sides, tracing imaginary shapes into his skin, until he hears and feels William’s breathing slow down. 

“Hi baby, can you tell me your color?” Louis asked softly, wanting William to feel safe.

“Green daddy, I’m green.” He responds, sure of himself.

“Ok darling, Harry is going to ride you now. You want that? You want Harry to use you? Treat you like a slut?” Louis asks sensually, his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. William whines at his words, his cock twitching pathetically. He looks up to where Austin and Harry are, Harry was on all fours, with Austin behind him, fingering him.

“Hazza” William whines, wanting him to hurry up and sit on his dick already.

“Haz are you ready? Austin asks, slowing down his fingers.

“Yeah, yeah I am” he says breathlessly. Austin pulls his fingers out of Harry’s hole slowly. Harry crawls over to Louis and William, straddling Will’s thighs, kissing him for a bit. William whines into the kiss.

“Hazza please, I-I need it.” He pants against Harry’s lips. Harry was surprised he was so needy. He wasn’t going to cum, but it made sense, he’s all subby now.

“I’ve got you Li, I’ve got you.” Harry moves up William’s body, placing his hole right on top of William’s dick. He grabs it at the base, which William hisses at, and begins to sink down on it. They both moan as Will’s tip makes it past the tight ring of muscle.

“Ha-harry mo-more please please please hazza more” William cries, wanting Harry to ride him already. Harry sinks down, emitting a long, drawn out moan until he’s fully seated on William’s cock. He sits there for a minute, getting used to the stretch. He then starts rotating his hips in figure-eights. Once ready, Harry lifts himself off William’s hips, until only the tip is nestled inside of him and then he slams himself down making the youngest triplets dick hit his prostate.

“Ohh fuck WILL” Harry screams out in pleasure. 

“Harrrryyyyyyyyy more more more us-use m-me.” William cried out as Harry continued to use his dick like a dildo. He planted his hands on Will’s chest, using the support to bounce on his dick faster. Harry keened high in his throat, his second orgasm impending. His cock was twitching violently against his abs, the head a deep red color, ready to explode.

“Li-Li- Liam I-I I’m gonna c-cum” Harry cried out, riding Will’s dick even faster now. William was whining and whimpering, the tightness of Harry around him too much, but he couldn’t cum. 

“Lou ca-can I cum please I need to cum please please Austin pl-please” Harry whimpers as he starts to get over sensitive. Louis crawls and comes up behind him, placing kisses from his jawline to his shoulder, down the side of his neck. Louis brings his fingers up to Harry’s upper nipples, flicking them around with his thumb and index finger; he can feel Harry's erratic heartbeat, the heat emitting from him, the way his chest rose and fell so fast because of all the pleasure. Louis brought his head up from the crook of Harry’s neck, putting his lips right on the shell of his ear.

“Cum” Louis orders.

And Harry comes once again. Hard. He throws his head back onto Louis’ shoulder, his mouth forming a perfect “O” shape, letting out a loud scream. His back arches beautifully, and William can feel him clench around his dick, making him cry out.

“Lou- Aus- LIAM” Harry shouts as he cums, painting his chest and Will’s once again.

“Oh” William gasps when he feels Harry’s cum paint his chest and even some on his neck. After a few minutes, Harry slowly gets off Will’s dick and lays next to him panting softly. The two youngest boys intertwine fingers to help eachother calm down.

“Like that William? You like getting cum all over yourself?” Austin asks with a smirk.

“ye-yeah daddy” the tied up boy mumbles quietly. Austin admires him for a minute, before bringing his fingers to the mess on Harry’s tummy, scooping it up, then placing his messy fingers up to William’s mouth 

“suck” he says harshly, making William whimper. 

“Now!” Austin scolds.

“Yes daddy” William says before sucking on his fingers. He tries his best to swirl his tongue around his fingers, swallowing up all the cum. Austin shoves his fingers in a bit more, making William choke and gag.

“Look at how desperate you are, you cumslut” Austin seethes, making William whine around his fingers. 

Harry is now in Louis’ lap, his back to Louis’ chest. The eldest triplet makes eye contact with William as he scoops and feeds Harry’s own cum to him. He watches William the entire time, relishing in the feeling of Harry’s mouth wrapped around his fingers, and the sight of William choking. When William is finally relieved of Austin’s fingers, the middle triplet quickly pushes his dick all the way into William’s mouth making him gag but he quickly gets used to being stuffed. Austin started off slow with his thrusts to get William used to it. When Austin looked down at William, he almost cums, William’s eyes were glassy, red and filled with tears. His mouth was pink and swollen around Austin’s dick. His cheeks were tinted with a light red and his hands were clenched around the rope that was holding his arms up.

“Fuck baby you look so sinful with your mouth full of my cock” Austin groans. He then starts to thrust faster and deeper into his mouth. 

“more daddy more” William mumbled quickly when Austin took his cock out after thrusting.

“you are such a slut baby brother, always begging for more when you are already getting a lot. Is my cock not enough for you?” Austin fakes a sad groan

“N-no daddy you are good enough I-I I’m sorry I’ll be g-good daddy I pro-promise” William whines thinking that he won’t be able to cum.

“Now… can I get back to fucking your slutty mouth or are you gonna keep whining like a desperate whore?”

The younger triplet doesn’t even answer; he just opens his mouth and pushes himself closer to Austin’s cock. 

“Slut” Austin whispers as he shoves his cock down William’s throat but now, without him gagging. This time around, Austin gives no mercy to the youngest brother. He pounds into William’s mouth like he pounded into Harry’s ass a few weeks ago.

William was completely under, his spit now spilling out at the sides of his mouth. His eyes are watering with tears, his cheeks are a deep red and his cock is now a deep red. He is barely aware of what’s going on. All he knows is that if he doesn’t come anytime soon he is gonna cry.

“Oh fu-fuck baby I’m gonna cum” Austin whines as he fucks in and out of his younger brother mouth with erratic movements. 

“FUCK!!” Austin screams as he spills his cum into William's mouth. Austin slows his thrusts down as he comes down from him high. When he slowly starts to feel over sensitive, he pulls his dick out of Will’s mouth and looks down at his fucked out brother. There was now cum pooling out at the side of his mouth, there are tear tracks down his cheeks and his lips are shiny with cum.

“daddy” William cries out hoarsely from the rough fucking that just occurred. 

“cum?” he whispers looking into Austin’s eyes even though he can barely see from all the tears.

“lou?” the sub asks wondering where his other daddy was at.

“I’m here baby, We are both here baby.” Louis says while crawling over to their sub. 

“Cum? Can cum?” The sub mumbles while looking down at his dick and back up at him daddies. 

“Soon baby soon I promise. Just gonna fuck you good and then we can cum together. What’s your color? Is that okay? Or do you want me to just suck you off?” Louis asks, rubbing his cheeks softly. 

“No, n-no, no, daddy, you said you would fuck me, want your cock. I-I Want it so bad. Wanna be a good boy. I'll be your good boy I promise” William said whining thinking that he isn’t going to be fucked tonight.

“Always whining like a desperate slut” Austin snaps for the second time tonight.

“s-sorry da-daddy” William whimpered embarrassed of how fucked out he was

“Okay darling, I’m gonna fuck you now. Is that okay?” Louis asks, kissing his younger brother’s cheek softly.

“I want you to fuck me daddy, I’ll be your good boy” William says opening his legs for Louis to sit in between. 

“Oh don’t worry baby, I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” Louis smirked, grabbing the bottle of lube, and slicking up his cock. William prepped himself a little beforehand, which is why he’s being punished, so Louis wasn’t too worried about hurting him. 

“Wanna be fucked like a slut baby? Hmm?” Louis smirks as he opens William’s legs getting ready to fuck him. 

“Ye-s-s da-da-ddy I wa-nna be fucked, fucked like a s-s-slut, your slut” William slurs out, delirious from all the pleasure he had received. He was so ready to have Louis inside of him. Ready to be used like a sex toy. William was cut off from his thoughts when he felt Louis’ dick catch on his rim. 

“Oh” William moans at the feeling.

“Please please please daddy please I-I need it- need your dick in me please fi- OH DADDY” William screamed cutting his words off. Louis had pushed completely inside Will, making him moan in pleasure. Louis didn’t wait for William to adjust, but went slow, punching out deep moans from his youngest brother. William wanted it though. He wanted Louis to go hard on him; use him like he deserved to be used. 

“C’mon daddy I- oh I know you can - Ahh, oh fuck- d-do better t-than this. Fuck me harder dad-dy.” The sub stuttered and moaned out, even though Louis was going slow he was still hitting his prostate on every thrust. Louis got upset by William’s words. He was going slow to make sure he didn’t get hurt, but apparently he didn’t appreciate his kindness. He slapped the tender skin of the inside of William’s thigh, making it known that he didn’t like what he said.

“You impatient little brat. I was being nice to you. Did you forget that this was your punishment?”

“He was being bratty with me too, didn’t suck when I told him to, and kept whining like an ungrateful slut” Austin says, pulling away from his heated make out with Harry. Louis looks between Austin and William, before finally he grips William’s cheek to make the young sub look at him. 

“So you haven’t been taking your punishment correctly? Hmm? Been misbehaving? Being a bad boy? That’s what got you here in the first place.” Louis says, noticing how William’s cheeks got even more flushed from the words and the grip on his cheeks.

“N-no daddy, I-I’m a good b-boy. I-I can be you-you-your good boy. Pl-please d-daddy, le-let me be your good boy.” The youngest brother whined, tears now streaming down his face.

“Then. Be. A. Good. Boy.” Louis says, punctuating his words with deep thrusts straight into William’s prostate. He picked up his speed ramming into William’s hole forcefully. 

“UHHHH OH DADDY PLEASE MORE Ye-s-s” Will screams, his voice cracking at the end. But Louis doesn’t slow down after that. He’s pounding Will, causing him to shift up the bed a few inches. Louis was so caught up in fucking Will that he doesn’t realize when Harry stops kissing Austin, until he sees him sitting next to William’s chest, playing with his nipples. Harry knew how sensitive they were; he’s come solely from nipple stimulation before. If he didn’t still have his cockring on, and was allowed to cum, he would have the minute Harry touched his nipples.

“H-H-Hazza I-I c-ca- please” William whimpers, looking at Harry with teary eyes. He looked properly wrecked. His face was flushed, his eyes were glossy and hazy, and he was sobbing. He had tear tracks on his cheeks, his hair was a mess, He looked absolutely destroyed.

“Like that will? Like it when I play with your nipples huh?” Harry smirks watching William whimper and cry.

“y-yes da- I- ha-harry feels so good” the youngest triplet says as he arches his back off the bed. Before William could unarch his back, Austin takes his cock into his mouth sucking the tip harshly. Which made the youngest brother scream out from all the pleasure.

“I-I UH OH-H F-FUCK I-I AUSTIN SHIT” William screamed slightly overwhelmed fom all the pleasure he was receiving from his boyfriends. His legs were now shaking from all the pleasure, his lips were bitten red, his cock is now a deep angry red ready for a release, his eyes now hazy and so blown out from lust that you could only see a small ring of light blue around his eye. He was desperate. 

“Cum! Wanna please can? CUM CUM CUM” William cries loudly wanting to release. There was so much pleasure going through his body, from Harry playing with his nipples, Austin sucking on his dick and Louis pounding against his prostate repeatedly. After a while, William becomes more and more quiet, meaning that he was falling deeper and deeper into subspace. 

The only warning he could give the boys was a quiet whine and his hips thrusting slowly in and out of Austin’s mouth making the middle brother gag quietly. Seeing this, Austin slowly pulls off of his dick and taps Harry’s shoulder to get his attention. 

“Huh? What’s up” Harry says looking up at Austin but still playing with the sub’s nipples.

“He is in a deep subspace now we need to back off now so Louis can help him” Austin explains to Harry making the boy quickly let go of the sub’s nipples. 

“Baby? You okay?” Louis asks William as he stops his thrusts and is now rubbing his arms up and down Williams' sides , making him wiggle away from the oldest hands because of how ticklish he was.

“cum” William whispers quietly then looks up at Louis with a wrecked but pleading face. 

“Wanna cum honey?” Louis asks teasingly. The only thing William could do was nod which made Louis smirk and start moving his hips again. He started off with slow thrusts to get William used to it.

“d-da-daddy go fast-er” William whines. Hearing that, the oldest brother picks his speed up, setting a punishing pace against Williams’ prostate, making the sub shake under Louis. After one particularly hard thrust, William screams out loud overwhelmed by all of the pleasure against his prostate.

“D-DADDY.” William cries out loud, arching off the bed once again, his sobs getting louder.

“Oh f-fuck baby I’m close” Louis whines as his thrusts start to get sloppy and frantic. He looks down at his youngest brother, taking in his state. His face was a mess; his skin was red and blotchy, eyes glassy and hazy, tear tracks running down his cheeks, his lips bitten red, and spit and dried cum running down his chin and sides of his mouth from when Austin fucked his mouth. Louis works his eyes down to his chest. There was a light sheen of sweat, his nipples were puffy and red, there were love bites littered all over his chest and neck and across his sides, and there was precum pooling out above his belly button, on his tummy. Then Louis saw his cock. The shaft was an angry red, and the head was a deep purple, from holding off for so long. Just looking at William made Louis’ impending orgasm come closer. He moved one hand from William’s hip, bringing down towards his brother's dick. Once he got a hand on Will’s dick he started to play with the head softly to tease his brother.

“Do you wanna cum darling? Do you wanna make a mess of yourself? Hmmm? Want to get all messy, huh, like a slut?” Louis whispered into William’s ear, not missing the whimper he let out when he called him a slut. It drove Louis that much closer to the edge, making him pound frantically into his brother.

“O-oh D-d-da-ddy please can I c-cum? I’ve been a good boy. Your good boy! p-please daddy” William cries, wanting nothing more than to cum. 

“You have been a good boy darling, such a good boy” Louis mutters. He looks down once again at William’s face, and he loses it, his hips stutter, as he cums, filling his brother's worn out hole, with his cum. He then slips the cockring off William, watching him cum immediately after it’s off. William came so hard that he arched his back and screamed then squirting cum all over his thighs, tummy, chin and even on Louis’ cheeks and lips. Louis swiped a finger across his own cheeks, gathering up his brother’s cum on his fingers, bringing it up to his lips, tasting him.

“Mmmm, you’re sweet” Louis says absentmindedly, as if he didn’t just give his brother one of the best orgasms he has ever had.

“I-I was a g-good boy, r-right daddy?” Will says, looking up at Louis with seemingly innocent eyes and slightly parted lips. 

“Of course my love, you were a good boy, my best boy.” Louis says, kissing the corner of his mouth. William hums, content with the answer. The rest is a bit of a blur for William; he’s not exactly in the right state of mind to take everything in. He doesn’t notice when his hands get untied, and he certainly doesn’t notice when someone cleaned him up and changed the sheets on the bed. He’s now cuddled up with his 3 favorite boys, still in his headspace. Aftercare was important to all of them, and he was currently getting showered with praises and love.

“You did so well darling, amazing. You were lovely, wasn’t he boys?” Harry said, running a hand down his spine, tracing the knobs of his vertebrae as he went down. William was on his side, cuddling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck, who was in front of him, and his back up against Harry who was behind him with Austin.

“Such a good boy William. Always our good boy. I love you so much baby come back to us” Austin says as he plays with his little brother's hair.

“You did so good baby, always been so good. My good boy aren’t you princess?” Louis whispered quietly into Williams' ear.

All the youngest brother could hear was slurred words as he felt himself flying, soaring over fluffy clouds. William is happy, happy to be in deep subspace again. He would never admit this outloud, but he definitely missed feeling this way. The feeling of being fucked and played with so hard and so much that he had to drop. 

After about an hour to the boys which only felt like three minutes to William, he slowly started to come back to the boys. William felt happy that he was going back to the boys but he also felt sad because he wanted to stay in the clouds for a lot longer than three minutes. Eventually, William came back all the way and was able to properly hear what the boys were saying 

“daddyyyyyyyyy” William whispers quietly into Louis ear making the oldest look down at his brother with a fond smile.

“Hi baby! How are you feeling? You were done for a long time.” Louis asks quite loud making Harry wince and William flinch.

“Oh sorry” Louis says quietly with a blush of embarrassment.

“umm I’m good daddy green. I was only down for like three minutes daddy” William giggles softly as he pushes his face farther into Louis’s neck.

“Uhh baby you were down about an hour. We were starting to get a little worried but then you came back to us which was good. I missed my baby boy so much. I love you so much William you and who you are, is so important to me, thank you for having trust in us to tell us what happened. For now on, we are a team. I love you princess. Always and forever. Louis says as he kisses his little brother's cheek softly.

“I love you guys and thank you for letting me do this, I’ll make sure it only happens every once in a while” William says as he turns onto his other side so he can cuddle into Louis and look at his other two boys.

“I love you so much baby and thank YOU! I am so glad that you were and are able to trust us . Your happiness means everything to me. Also whenever you feel like going under, tell us, it doesn’t matter how many times you want to sub, we are always gonna be here to love and support you.” Austin replied as he grabbed Will's hand, lacing Will’s fingers with his own.

“Always Will, I’ll always love you for you and your choices. You mean everything to me and I’m so glad that you trusted me enough to be a part of this side of you. I love you darling so much so much. I love all of you forever.” Harry says kissing William softly. 

“Can we go to bed now? I'm tired daddy.” William asks with a pout, not realizing that he was slipping into a different headspace.

“Yes baby, we can go to sleep now. I love you boys so so much!” Austin says then getting up to go down stairs to make sure everything was locked and secure. While he was downstairs, Harry and William fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. It was honestly the cutest thing ever.

Once Austin comes back up the stairs, he turns off the light and crawls in behind Harry.

“I love you Louis” he whispers quietly over the two sleeping boys.

“I love you too babe” Louis says, grabbing his brother's hand and lacing their fingers. 

Five minutes later, the four boys are all sleeping quietly in their bed, all with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter an ending one just in case if I never update again. This might not being the last chapter but who knows. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this mini series!

It was an early morning for Harry when he woke. He isn’t usually the one to wake up the earliest but today is different. After a few minutes of him just sitting with the boys and relaxing, he finally opens his eyes and looks at his boys. He first looks at Louis who was snoring quietly with his mouth slightly open. His hair was a complete mess but he still looked so pretty . Harry then looked at Austin who was sleeping quietly and hugging Harry’s waist in his arms. Austin was a weird sleeper, his eyes were half open, he had dry drool out the side of his mouth and his nose was scrunched up like a cute little bunny. Just like Louis, Austin’s hair was a complete mess on the top of his head going in different directions. Still very cute, Austin was always cute sleeping or not and lastly he looked down at the cutest boy ever in his arms. He was slightly surprised when he saw the boy awake with his thumb in his mouth sucking quietly. William looked honestly so adorable. But the truth is, William always looked adorable except the time when the boys surprised William at work and saw him yelling at some of the employees or the time when William just got done working out and he didn’t have a shirt on. At those times, William was fucking hot.

“Hi babe” Harry whispered quietly into Williams' ear, trying to not wake the other boys up.

“hazzy. I need to go pee pee!” William whines looking up at Harry with pleading eyes! 

“Oh crap okay baby! I didn’t realize” Harry gasped realizing that William is now a little.

“C’mon honey let's go take you to the bathroom!” Harry says maneuvering his way off the bed with William without waking up the other boys. Once they are both standing, William makes grabby hands silently asking for Harry to pick him up.Seeing that, Harry smiles and picks William up. After picking up William, the little cuddles his head into Harry's neck. 

When William was a little like three days ago, the boys (Harry and Austin) went to the store and got all the stuff they needed for William if he ever went little again. Thank god they did that!

“Sweetie, are you ready to go to the bathroom?” Harry asks the little while making their way to the bathroom.

“Wanna go pee pee daddy” William whispers quietly then realizing what he said, he started to cry in embarrassment. 

“Sorry Hazzy didn’t mean to call you that” William whimpers through tears as he tries to wiggle out of Harry's grasp.

“It’s okay darling! Don’t cry lovely it’s okay.” Harry quickly said not wanting to make the little more distressed. 

“sorry” William whispers with a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry about it baby. It’s okay.” Harry coos as he puts William down so he can go to the bathroom.

“Okay, hazzy I’m going to go potty now!” He says with a smile, no longer sad because he realized that Harry wasn’t disappointed with him and most importantly he wasn’t uncomfortable with it. While William was going to the bathroom, Harry walked over to the door to make sure the boys were still sleeping and thankfully they were.

“All done Hazzy!!!!” William squeals as he gets off the toilet. Harry turns back around and smiles at his boy. His smile grew once he saw how cute William looked standing there with his thumb in his mouth, his hair was going in every direction just like his brothers, he was also looking up at him with the widest most innocent eyes ever and lastly he looked so shy standing there with his left foot covering his right.

“Such a good boy aren’tcha baby!” Harry replies with a fond smile which made William blush.

“Fank you Hazza,” William says with a cute stutter and a red face.

“Can I wear a nappy Hazzy?” the little asks with grabby hands to be picked up and also with a pout.

“Yes of course love!” Harry coos as he picks up the cute little and puts him on the counter. 

He pulls out a fresh nappy, some baby powder and wet wipes. Once he had everything he went back to William, who was on his back. Harry quickly wiped all of his bits, to be sure he was clean, powdered him, so he wasn’t uncomfortable, and so he wouldn’t get a rash, then put him in the nappy, placing the sticky tabs snuggly on his hips so he was comfortable. 

“Paci?” William asks quietly once Harry is finished.

“Let me go get it!” Harry says as he quickly walks out of the bathroom and quietly goes into their closet. When Harry got to the section with all of Will’s little essentials, he grabs a pink pacifier which is William’s favorite color. Before he left the closet (lmao) he also grabbed a stuffed giraffe which is exactly the same as the one he had at the therapy session. The last thing he got in the closet was a onesie with giraffes on it for William to wear. After grabbing everything William might need, he walks out of the closet and back into the bath where William was still sitting on the counter with his thumb in his mouth

“Okay I'm back babes and look what I brought!” Harry says with a cute dimpled smile.

“JEFFERY!!!!!” William squeals as he claps his hands and bounces up and down on the counter.

Harry felt like crying, his boy was so cute! He named his giraffe the cutest name ever.  
“Thank you hazzy!” William whimpers with tears in his eyes from how happy but overwhelmed he was. Harry handed Will the stuffie and his dummy with a happy smile.

“Aww baby of course but please don’t cry. It’s okay. But I think it is time for us to go lay down and maybe sleep for a little while. I think you are overwhelmed and that’s completely okay darling.” Harry said with a smile as he put the onesie on the little.

“C-can we cu-cuddle in bed Hazzy?” William asks with an innocent face.

“Yes of course we can sweet cheeks” Harry replies as he picks up the little and brings him back over to the bed. He places him down on the sheets, before climbing in after him. Once Harry was settled with the little cuddling close to his chest, with his smaller hand right over his heart, he sees Louis cuddle into Austin, nuzzling close to him, making him the little spoon. Harry smiles at that, then focuses his attention back to the little in his arms, who already fell asleep, little puffs of air being pushed out of his nose, as he sucks on his paci; it may have been the cutest thing Harry has ever seen. He then closes his eyes after that, falling asleep with a small fond smile on his face.

Harry doesn’t know what time it is, but he’s woken up by the feeling of multiple little pokes on his stomach and a sound that could only be described as an angelic. He finally opened his eyes to the beautiful scene of William poking his stomach, and giggling. 

“What are you doing little one?” Harry asks with the biggest smile on his face. 

“Y-your tummy looks funny when I p-poke it” William says between pokes and giggles.

“See!! Look Hazza!” Louis says excitedly, looking up at Harry until he looks back at him, then looking back down at Harry’s tummy. He pokes the middle of his butterfly tattoo, giggling when his stomach caves in, making it seem like his tattoo is alive. He giggles again when he realizes that.

“Hazzy your pretty buggie moves when I poke it!!” William says, excitement seeping into his words. 

“It does, little love!! But you know what else makes you giggle?” Harry says, his fonding too much to try to hide. William looks back up at him, confused but curious.

“What H-Hazzy?” William asks, completely not ready for what Harry was about to do.

“THIS!!” Harry yells before he attacks Will with tickles to his sides. Will shrieks out loud giggles, trying to wriggle away from Harry’s fast fingers, but his laughter makes it hard for him to concentrate on moving away.

“H-H-Haz s-s-st-st-stop, I-I-it t-t-tic-kles” Will breathes out between giggles. 

“Well isn’t that the point little one?” Harry says as he leans down and blows raspberries onto William’s tummy as he continues to tickle his sides, which throws William into another fit of giggles, waking up his older brothers, but neither Harry nor William notice.

Louis and Austin wake up to the sound of William’s cute, high pitched giggles, mixed with a few deep chuckles from Harry. Louis rolls over in Austin’s arms, to look at the pair creating all the cute noise, as he feels Austin tense then relax behind him, which usually means he’s woken up. Louis opens his eyes, and sees his boys caught up in tickles and raspberries. He smiles fondly instantly, happy that they both look so happy with each other. He feels a light kiss to his shoulder, and looks back to see Austin already looking at him. 

“I’m so glad that they are getting along.” Louis whispers quietly to Austin. Austin smiles back at him.

“I’m really glad too.” Louis says before turning back to watch Harry and William, caught up in their own bubble of cuteness and happiness. He smiles then, completely content with that moment in time; his youngest brother could finally be himself again without shame, their sub welcomed William’s little space with open arms, and seems to be loving his time with little Will, he was snuggles up with his other brother, who was placing loving kisses up and down the top of his shoulder, to the junction of his neck and shoulder, and everything was going beautifully that morning. He couldn’t be happier. He smiles at the thought, and the love emanating around the room. Louis was so focused on watching the two boys that he didn't even notice that William was looking at him.

“DADDY” William delightedly screams, which causes Harry to stop his tickle attack and looks at the two older brothers. William wiggles away from Harry once he stops tickling him, and jumps into Louis’s arms giggling loudly.

“Daddy you’re awake!!” William says cutely, cuddling into Louis’ arms, while the oldest leaves small kisses all around his face, making him fall into another fit of giggles. While William was caught up with Louis, Harry climbed over into Austin’s arms, giving him cuddles as well. They were all content and happy, the two pairs caught up in each other and cuddling. Austin and Louis looked at each other, and had a silent conversation with their eyes, making a plan. They smile at each other before flipping the two younger boys over, who gasp in surprise, as the elder ones attack them with kisses and tickles

“D-D-DAddies s-sst-stop” William says through giggles, trying to push their hands off of him. Harry wasn’t better off, laughing loudly and uncontrollably, squirming in their grasp.

“A-Ausie s-stop” Harry says through a loud laugh that sounds vaguely like a cackle, but a cute cackle. Neither Austin or Louis let up, until Harry finally manages to get away from their tickle attack, and takes William with him, picking him up and out of Louis’ grasp, and ran around the house with him on his hip, as the two older brothers chase them, all of them with happy smiles on their faces. Harry put William down, and told him to run in the other direction to confuse the boys. Harry ran back into their foyer, and into their formal dining room until Austin found him and caught him in his arms, harry smacked his chest and whined for him to let him go like a petulant child, but once Austin gave him a sweet kiss to his lips, he stopped struggling, and relaxed in his arms, letting himself be cuddled.

“Do you happen to know where our little one is, darling?” Austin asked after a little while of just cuddling in the middle of the formal dining area.

“As much as I love you, Ausie, I am not a snitch, and I will not be telling you where he is” Harry says with a cheeky grin. Austin scoffs at that, but is still smiling lovingly, as he goes to look for his younger brother, with Harry following him around the house, acting as if he had no idea as to where Will was. Austin just scoffs fondly, and looks throughout the house, opening doors to rooms, bathrooms, and linen closets along the way. Harry sees William sitting in a closet through the little sliver of the door that was open. William catches Harry’s eyes, and Harry nods his head to the right, telling him to silently slip out, while he distracts Austin, because they want to win this game. William nods, and waits for Harry to start some small talk with Austin, so he can slip out unnoticed. Once Harry starts talking to Austin about the bakery he works at, William starts crawling, on all fours, making his way to the living room. His head is down, as he watches the floor, until he sees a pair of feet in front of him, ones with a triangle on the right ankle. William instantly knows that it’s Louis, and slowly looks up to meet his eyes, seeing him with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, He has his arms crossed, looking down at William, who must look a bit funny, being on the floor and all that. Before William can even get up and run, Louis is picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. William is actually quite happy and pleased, but feigns displeasure as he hits Louis’ back lightly, and swings his legs back and forth.

“Daddy NOOOOOOO!!!! PUT ME DOWN!” William huffs out, but Louis is having none of it, taking all of his whining, and staying quiet. Once they get to the kitchen, Lous sets him on the kitchen counter, giving William a kiss to his temple. Louis goes to move away, to get Harry and Austin, but Will clings to him, not wanting to let go. Louis chuckles fondly at his youngest brother, and how twenty seconds ago he was whining about being put back down. Louis stays with Will, figuring that the other two boys will find them eventually. He was happy with William in his arms.

“Iloyoudaddy” William says from the crook of Louis’ neck, where he’s hiding, still bashful over the small kiss to his forehead Louis gave him a few moments (that song HurTS) ago. Louis can’t quite hear what he said, so he gently lifts William’s head from his neck, and cradles his head in his hands, to look at him, and hear him properly.

“What did you say sweetheart? Louis asks, a light smile playing on his lips. He watches as William blushes at the name, his smile getting wider. Louis thought that William was just so beautiful, and couldn’t help the full blown grin that took over his face. William smiled back at Louis, his smile infectious. 

“I said I love you, Daddy” William says, his voice just above a whisper. William looks down after he says that, trying to hide the pretty blush that coated his cheeks. Louis just smiles and bends down to kiss William’s cute button nose. 

“I love you too my darling boy” Louis said with a big happy smile.


End file.
